


Love Hurts

by Imawriterhuh



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Also Slow Burn, Angst, Assassin Beca, Assassin Chloe, F/F, Fluff, Kinda, Not canon in the PP universe, What more can I say, just to keep the drama ya know, the fluff will weigh out the angst I promise, who realise they're two idiots who love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 41,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imawriterhuh/pseuds/Imawriterhuh
Summary: Beca Mitchell is an Assassin and member of the Treble's. When her team leader tells her she must go undercover and pretend she's one of the Bella's (a rival group) Beca is adamant at first but realizes that maybe their rivals aren't as bad as she's heard. She also finds love along the way (if you didn't already know)I got this idea while reading another fic from Britishgal called Pitch Perfect: Reloaded. Whilst reading it this idea spawned so enjoy :)





	1. The Beginning

“Dodge Missile!” Beca heard over the loud explosion. She jumped and glared at her leader Alice, who was just about the worst leader for any organisation. She hated everyone on her team and always belittled Beca. “Gunfire!” she yelled. Beca dodged all these glaring continuously at Alice. 

“What’s this drill for?” she asked breathlessly

“Mitchell” Alice laughed walking towards her, hands on her hip. Showing her intimidating dominance. Beca rolled her eyes, “what we are doing is preparing for any attack that may happen, got it?”  
“We already know this stuff, dodge, shoot, shoot, dodge, roll over, we’ve been over this!” 

Alice scrunched her face and continued, “The Bella’s are our main enemy here Mitchell. And trust me when I say they are a force to be reckoned with. Not one member has been fatally wounded or shot. They are perfect assassins and we cannot let sloppy work pull us back…..isn’t that right Benji?” Alice raised her eyebrows to lanky boy, who looked away from her and stared at the ground in embarrassment. Benji was on a mission and forgot to dodge he panicked and shot himself instead of the enemy. Now, until further notice he had to walk with a crutch. 

“Okay, so the Bella’s are a good team” Beca shrugged, “we have better ammo”

“While that is the case Beca, I’m sure you’re forgetting one thing the Bella’s have that we don’t” Alice stared and awaited Beca’s answer. Realising she wasn’t getting one she retorted, “The Bella’s have Chloe Beale”

Ah yes, _Chloe Beale_. One of the best assassins in their district. According to Alice Chloe never failed a mission and once, during a battle with rival team DSM she set off a car explosion that may or may not have injured and killed over 8 assassins in one go. 

Beca sighed and stared at their logo on the wall. The Treble’s. they were on organization based on vengeance. Alice told her team that back in the 40’s the Bella’s annihilated several, maybe all Treble’s and that’s how the rivalry between the two teams started. 

Beca wanted to be a music producer. Still does to be fair. But her dad was a Treble and he wanted her to fulfil his legacy and kill as many Bella’s as she could for him. He wanted her to do what he couldn’t do when he was on the team. She didn’t really like it at all and at first thought it was a stupid idea. She still does. 

But much to their advantage the Treble’s have something against all the other teams in the district. They wore masks covering their faces. Yup Beca’s fear of ever being arrested was long behind her. They wanted to be scary, to show those they were fighting against that they will not be messed with.  
Their team had never fought the Bella’s. they were constantly mentioned. Beca just quipped about them to her friend Jesse, who she’d known since high school who joined with her because, _“It’s not safe Bec”_

“…. Which is why…” Beca trailed back in on Alice’s big talk, “we are sending someone in undercover”

“Undercover to the…..?” Benji spoke stunned

“Yup to the Bella’s base…and guess who that person is…. Mitchell”

“Undercover? What?” Beca asked confused, “I’m on the rival team I can’t…..There is no way I’d be able to get in there without accidentally giving myself up.”

Beca was terrible at undercover missions. She had to go undercover with Jesse for a mission once. They were supposed to be a married couple and within seconds of checking in to the hotel she blew their cover telling Jesse loudly by accident that they weren’t going to work because Beca was in to girls. And now she was supposed to join a rival team and pretend she was one of them?

“Mitchell” Alice smiled walking towards her, “the Maldon hotel was abysmal, but we got it sorted didn’t we?,”  
Beca groaned and rolled her eyes, “what do I have to do?” 

“Okay, your mission is to get as much information on them as possible, our rival attack is bound to happen in the next three months and we need you to tell us everything you find out. The tactics they might use,”

This all sounded so easy…even for Beca’s standard. There had to be a catch.

“we just have another small thing for you to do”

“What small thing?” 

“Before the attack, we need you." Alice walked towards her and smiled, Beca stared around uneasy "to take out Beale”

_There it was._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading my first chapter of this fic. This is my first fic on this site and my first bechloe fic hope you enjoyed :)


	2. The Bella's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca goes to the Bella base and meets her rivals...plus one Chloe Beale.

Beca sat in her car and looked at the building in front of her. She sighed loudly and lay her head on the back of the seat. Her mission was to kill their main rival. Beca hadn’t successfully killed anyone in her line of work. She had wounded some but never killed anyone, and those she had wounded she’d had so much guilt over it. One day Jesse walked in to her scribbling in a get well soon card. She was going to send one to the hospital after she found out the man she shot in the leg had a daughter. Jesse talked her out of it explaining he was a bad man and he deserved much worse.  
After that her guilt had gone down but she still hadn’t assassinated anyone, she came close one time and then Benji shot himself right next to her, she felt he needed her aid more than the guy who was now running away from them. 

But these girls were her rivals. And even hearing their organisation being named in Treble HQ made Beca angry. The Bella’s and Treble feud was a long running dinner talk scenario with her dad. Her mother was apparently killed by a Bella. Beca didn’t know much about it, but her dad was also injured in the attack, which is why Beca had to join this organisation.  
Now looking at this building a sense of dread had found itself into her body. She didn’t know what she was in for. She didn’t even know what these girls looked like, she didn’t even know what Chloe Beale looked like. 

She looked up at the building and took a deep breath. Outside, it just looked like a normal, run down youth hostel. Maybe it was. Maybe she wasn't in the right place at all. She reached for her phone and read the email some girl named Stacie sent to her. Yeah this was the address she gave. Maybe inside would be better. 

Alice had laid down exactly what she had to do and had given her a fake I.D. and backstory for her to follow with. Her name was still Beca Mitchell, she was still 24 years old, but now she was from Atlanta instead of Philadelphia and her backstory was that she hated college and dropped out, a year later her dad was tragically injured in battle with a rival group and she heard that the Bella’s were the best organisation to get revenge with. 

She sighed and got out of the car and grabbed her suitcases. The knot in her stomach tightened as she rang the buzzer outside the door. “Name?” A girl’s voice echoed through the machine.

“Uhhh, Beca Mitchell, I’m the new recruit?” she spoke hoping the girl wouldn’t ask many more questions. 

To her delight the door clicked open and she walked in. she looked all around at the inside, she was in a lobby area, the colours blue and white were very prominent. In front of her was a large staircase that she was assuming she walked up? Although the elevator to the left was speaking to her as she looked at her suitcases. Although it seemed to look out of order. 

The elevator door suddenly dinged open and a tall brunette girl walked towards her. She was stunning. She wore a tank top with a floral design on it, her shorts were white, and she was in high heels which made her tower over Beca. What if this girl was Chloe? She could literally just stomp on her head and kill her instantly. “Hey, Rebecca right?” the girl asked walking towards her and taking a suitcase in her hand.

“Uh I prefer Beca” she smiled

“Oh, sorry, Hi Beca” the girl grinned, for an assassin she seemed pretty friendly, “I’m Stacie Conrad” Ahh not Chloe, okay. Beca took a small sigh of relief and smiled at the girl again. Was she smiling too much? Did she look suspicious? Oh god she was going to fail this mission she knew it. “Follow me Beca” Stacie continued knocking her from her thoughts ushering her to the elevator.  
she followed and watched the Stacie girl press six on the keypad. 

"I uh, didn't think the elevator worked," Beca began staring at everything but the attractive girl next to her. 

"Oh, yeah this building was a derelict youth hostel" she knew it, "we revamped the inside but kept all the lobby area and outside the same so no one would suspect anyone was like living in here"

"It looks nice" she answered awkwardly

“Oh this?” she smiled, “It gets better” she squealed. “So, why pick this profession? I know it pays well, but a lot of other people don’t usually put assassin at the top of their job prospects”

Here it was, Beca’s backstory. She told the girl with a slow pace about everything that happened. To her confusion the girl seemed to buy it. “…and Uh yeah I just heard the Bella’s were the best to get revenge with so…”

“I’m so sorry Beca about your dad, we’ll find out which group did this to him and put our best assassins on the case”

“Are you, one of the assassins?” 

“Nah” she laughed as the doors dinged open, Beca looked at the long corridor in front of her and let Stacie out first so she could follow the girl. “I work on physics, and tactics. I work with the finance too, I’m pretty smart” she winked walking up to a door that looked bolted shut. Stacie smiled and put her hand on the random black space near the door, suddenly blue beams began to scan the girl’s hand and the door began to click open. 

Okay this was already a lot higher in tech than the Treble HQ and she wasn’t even inside yet. The door opened and Beca walked into a huge communal room. The floors were marble white and there was a giant window at the back overlooking the Atlanta region. It was gorgeous. Giant red couches, a pool table, a pinball table that was occupied by a blonde girl who was shouting at it, she sounded Australian. The couches formed a square in the middle of the room, in the middle a white carpet and on top of it was a glass table, and in front a giant TV screen she assumed the leader used to talk to their minions. 

“Ah little bastard!” the Australian yelled kicking the table. Oh god she was feisty, what if she was Chloe?. She began to stride her way over to her and Stacie, “and who do we have here?” 

“This is Beca, our new recruit,” Stacie smiled, “Beca, this is Amy”

 _Phew_  
“Hi Amy,” Beca smiled, “Uh you seemed a bit pissed at the table over there?” she laughed trying to make conversation, her heart was racing. 

“Oh yeah, the little ball thing just hates me, anyway, I’m going to sit down before Cap gives me a mission…..” she leaned down to Beca “…..get out while you can” she whispered

“Amy” Stacie spoke rolling her eyes. “Don’t make her anymore nervous than she already is, our Captain, as Amy put it…is fine once you get on her good side” 

Oh, great this captain person was sounding a lot like someone she needed to assassinate. And right now, she didn’t want to meet her. 

“Hmm” Stacie spoke making Beca turn to her quickly, had she been found out already. “I usually give new recruits a tour, but I think maybe Cap will wanna talk to you first” 

Okay, breathe Beca…was there any way she can turn her anxiety off. This was way too big for her. Another agent crossed their paths. She bid both Beca and Stacie a very chipper Hello and sat next to Amy.

“Oh, hey Red what’s up?” Amy asked as the girl began hitting her arm excitedly.

“Guess what?” she beamed

“No matter what I guess I’ll always be wrong. Spill”

“I was right, dogs do curl up in a ball to protect vital organs!” the girl beamed holding her phone out to her blonde friend. 

“Oh damn, where’d you hear that?” The Aussie asked reaching into her pocket and handing her over money

“Buzzfeed” the girl shrugged locking her phone

“Buzzfeed? Red I want my money back that is not a viable source!” 

“No way” she laughed getting up and running away as Amy tried to retrieve her 20 back. 

Beca smiled, not only did it seem like these girls were closer than anyone at the Treble base. That girl was unconventionally beautiful. Her eyes were so blue, and her hair was so shiny and long. But wait, she seemed so happy? Clearly she wasn’t an assassin anyway. 

“That was- “Stacie began to speak obviously giving Beca a name for the gorgeous redhead.

“Beca Mitchell” Another amazingly attractive woman walked towards her. Was this organisation just all gorgeous women? This girl was tall, had shoulder length blonde hair. She didn’t look as friendly as those she had met before. Oh great, this was going to be Chloe wasn’t it? “Can I see you in my office?” 

The girl ushered Beca to follow her. Beca stared at Stacie who grinned at her sympathetically. “Good look with Cap”

Ah, this was cap, and there was a 90% chance she’d have to assassinate her. How wonderful. She closed the door behind her. The office wasn’t as spacious as the communal room, a locker was situated next to the girl’s desk which had some photos from the Bella’s team and some Beca assumed family photos. She sat on a black roller chair and ushered Beca to sit down opposite her in a less conventional chair. 

“Beca Mitchell” the girl began to read aloud, “24 years old, from Atlanta, says here you want vengeance from us. To help you find the team that injured your father?”

“Yeah, that’s me” Beca smiled

“So why us Beca?” the girl asked smiling.

“I heard you guys were the best around, with your annihilation records and the fact every single member of your team is still standing is a phenomenal achievement for someone working in this field” Beca hadn’t been briefed on that question, her heart began to race again, did she fuck up? The girl’s expression was hard to read. Suddenly the blonde took a deep breath.

“Alright, we’ll do the best we can Beca, how are you with weaponry, do we need to help you?”

“I know how to use a gun, and grenades if the time came” Beca smiled

“How have you had such sufficient training?” the girl asked amused

“My cousin is in the military, so he’s showed me…” Beca was bluffing so much oh my god. This girl had to be able to see right through her right. She was shaking like hell. Ugh why didn’t Alice do this?

“Very well Beca” Beca took a deep breath and exhaled which went unnoticed by the Blonde. “My name is Aubrey Posen” oh thank god she wasn’t Chloe, she was so intimidating. “the others refer to me as Cap, but I don’t mind being called Aubrey” she smiled extending her hand for Beca to shake. “Welcome to the team” 

Beca smiled and walked back outside to the communal room. More girls were sat on the sofas talking. This place seemed very chilled out. And it was even more evident seeing the girls all talk within close proximity that they were all friends. That was something the Treble’s didn’t have, closeness. 

“Oh no!” Amy yelled  
“What?” a girl with an exotic accent exclaimed. 

“Jessica’s injured, Ashely is taking her to a hospital right now”

“Shit, will they be okay?” Stacie asked walking towards Beca.

The Treble’s didn’t care if one member was injured. Matter of fact Alice yelled at Beca for aiding to Benji instead of chasing after the rival team. And Alice lectured Benji telling him one more strike and he was out on his own. 

“Okay” Stacie spoke walking over to Beca, “everyone this is Beca our new recruit, Beca this is…” she pointed to the Latino girl, “Flo,” she pointed to a girl of colour and smiled “Cynthia Rose, or CR…. you’ve already met Amy”

“Sup Short stuff!” Amy exclaimed making Beca chuckle

Stacie continued and pointed to a girl happily cleaning a katana, “That’s Lilly…..she doesn’t speak much…that’s all them for now, the others are around here somewhere”

Where the hell was Chloe? How many more of these girls were there? “Beca!” Aubrey yelled walking from her office, “I forgot to tell you, you’re bunking with one of our agents, Stacie take her to Chloe’s room”

Back up. She was bunking with the girl she had to kill. Oh god. No this was horrible, Beca went to protest when the group all said Oooh happily what? What made them jeer her like she was playing 7 Minutes in heaven and was paired with that one dude she happened to have a crush on in middle school. “You’re all children” Aubrey laughed walking back into her office.

“Okay guys enough” Stacie laughed, “Let me guide you to Beale’s room and on the way you’ll get a tour, lucky you”

Stacie guided Beca passed Aubrey’s office “What was all that about?” Beca asked confused

“Oh, one night two years ago Amy walked in on Chloe and her roommate kissing. She then relocated elsewhere, and everyone jeers her about saying she left because of Chloe…. They’re all immature kids don’t mind them” she informed opening a door and smiling as she heard Beca gasp. “so this is the kitchen/ dining area, we all meet for dinner at 7 and have a brief meeting” 

Beca stared at the kitchen in front of her. The appliances were so clean, dishes all put away, the surface was black marble, the floor was still white marble, cupboards ran along both walls, an island surface in the middle of the floor had more cupboards all around it. They also had alphabet magnets which now spelled ‘Amy is the best’ Beca laughed and followed Stacie through the archway to the dining room. The floor continued in as a long mahogany table ran through the room. The walls were decorated with blue and white paint. Their logo, a giant B.H.Q. ran along the wall on the right, it was written in gold paint. Stacie informed the letters stood for Bella’s headquarters and reminisced about a prank Amy pulled by changing the H to B transforming the sign to say B.B.Q it went unnoticed for a while until Aubrey found it. 

Stacie guided Beca passed the table to the door at the end of the room which led to stairs. Beca followed reluctantly, she hated basements, hello she had seen horror movies- which she would deny because Jesse made her watch them against her will- She breathed a sigh of relief when the corridor looked exactly like the one they walked up before entering the main headquarters. The main difference there were doors, several running along the wall. Stacie opened the first one and smiled as Beca took a step inside. “So, this is our weapon room” she pointed, “It’s usually locked with a code that Aubrey changes daily, but she left it unlocked today for me to show you” 

Beca smiled at the various guns on the wall, AK47’s, Rifles, Shotguns, Handguns, Pistols. On the wall adjacent several knives were hung including swords and katana’s. “Holy shit” Beca smiled walking to the wall opposite the door they walked in, explosives of all sorts were here, grenades, bombs. 

“Yup, and in that press there, is a bulletproof vest, and lots of ammo” Stacie pointed to the cupboard under the guns. “Chloe’s in here a lot, I thought she’d be down here” she shrugged issuing Beca to follow her from a door at the end of the room, Beca stared confused, shouldn’t they be going through the door they came in?

She followed Stacie into a tiny room with another door, Stacie knocked three times and opened it. Beca followed and stared around. It was a shooting range. Although no shooting was happening now, the clear glass and the fact there was a sheet drawn through it with bullet holes in it made Beca think someone was here. She closed the door to get a better look at the room when she jumped slightly seeing another girl in here. Oh, shit was she Chloe? Stacie said she’d be in here. 

The girl was very young, she had long brown hair. She was freaking adorable. Oh my god she couldn’t do this, “Hi” the girl beamed, “you must be Beca”

“Hiii” Beca drawled out indicating for the girl to state her name. she waited patiently for those two words, 

“Emily, I’m Emily Junk”

_Oh thank god._

____

____

“You’re really like young” Beca noted. Emily laughed

“I know, I’m not officially allowed be an assassin until I turn 21 which is in three months, which apparently we have a big battle coming up then or something?” Beca nodded, yup you did Emily against Beca, “so Chloe let’s me come in here and practice” she smiled

“Well you’ve killed silhouette man” Beca smiled, although she was shitting it suddenly, she didn’t miss a single shot, every bullet hole was perfectly in the chest or head. 

“Oh thanks, I’m getting better, before Chloe helped me I could barely shoot his arm” 

“Well Emily we’ll let you get to it, need to show Beca around some more” 

“Hey Wait, is that, that’s the gun wall inside?” Beca noticed, “wait is this a secret room?” 

“A little bit, we built a window with mirrored glass because we found it helpful, and this room is sound proof too which is why you knock three times on the door, it triggers through the shooters headphones that someone is coming in” Emily informed

“Wow, that’s pretty epic” Beca smiled following Stacie back into the weapon room and out of it back into the corridor. 

Stacie guided Beca from room to room. One was a room for Lilly, where she built state of the art weapons Stacie informed her she was trying to make a katana gun at the minute. Beca didn't think it would work but she appreciated the thought. Flo and CR worked on locations and let the team know if a member was down and where they were located, they also helped out with missions to. Stacie worked on statistics, tactics and graphics which gave her a sweet office with hi-tech computers and tv’s. and as she also worked on finance a safe was guided and padlocked at the back of the room. Beca was informed that CR was the only one who had the key for it and kept it in a secret place. 

They walked back upstairs to the dining room and Beca smiled at the girls in the lobby. Stacie guided them passed the door they came in and keyed in some code which allowed stairs to come up from the ground. Okay that was freaking cool. Beca followed Stacie up the stairs to another password protected door and walked with her through it. It was another brightly lit corridor. Stacie smiled and stopped outside a door near the end of the corridor. She keyed in a default password and the door opened. Beca stared around at the room they had entered. It was huge. 

A wardrobe ran along the wall to Beca’s right, the walls were cream with a gold B.H.Q. over the queen-sized bed in the middle of the room. A large red couch lay under the big window that had a great view of what seemed to be a pool? What? The floor was wooden and glossy and Beca wondered who slept in here, “Is this your room? And is that a pool?” 

“God no this is not my room, our top assassin has the best room in this joint, it’s only fair and to answer your next question….. that is indeed a pool, you can access it through the door beside this room, we usually sit in it at night and just talk about our day, it’s pretty chill, although tonight I think we’re going to a karaoke bar…. You should come……oh hey” Stacie smiled clearly talking to someone outside, “yeah did Bree tell you? Mitchell is your new roommate” 

Beca’s heart began to race she was about to meet the girl she had been sent here to kill. And wait, was that a…did she have to share the bed with her? Oh god the girl’s footsteps got closer and as Stacie moved out of the way Beca braced herself.

“Oh my god Hi!” the girl squealed, “I’m Chloe!”

_Oh god, it was Buzzfeed girl._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys thanks for reading this fic. I was a bit nervous to upload it at first, Hope you're all enjoying. As always Feedback is welcome and appreciated :)


	3. Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca gets to know Chloe a little better....which involves a shower scene we all know and love :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy

Chloe hugged Beca and smiled at her again. “I’m not a…. I’m not a hugger” 

“You will be when Chloe’s around, she does that a lot” Stacie deadpanned, “well I’m going to go and let you two get acquainted”

“Beca right?” Chloe asked. What the hell was happening? She had to kill this girl? No, this girl, who couldn’t stop smiling was their top assassin? Beca felt like she was in a parallel universe. She looked at Chloe and furrowed her brow at the way the redhead was staring at her. Oh shit she asked a question. 

“Yeah, that’s me…. Sorry it’s been a busy day”

“Oh do you want to tell me about it?” she asked sincerely, “I’m a great listener”

“Oh, no, I’m good, this place is just a lot to take in,”

“Don’t worry about it, you’ll fit right in, everyone here is so nice” she beamed, “even Aubrey” she deadpanned before giggling slightly. Okay this girl was too adorable for words what was going on? 

“Yeah, she seems tense”

“Only because we’re two assassins down, but I’m sure Jessica and Ashely will be fine” Beca nodded as the redhead hit her arm excitedly. Guess she did that with everyone .. “can you sing?” 

“Sing? What?” Beca asked

“We have a team at a local Karaoke bar, we’re called the Bella’s…. we’re the tits, we sing against these guys who sing a lot of Madonna and other teams on the night, you should come”

“Sorry, but I don’t sing”

“You can sway in the back,” she pleaded, “one more win and we get to perform at the bar every Saturday night, and if you come you’d help our dreams become a reality”

Singing? Pools? Karaoke? These girls were all so chill what the hell? 

“I’m sorry but, it’s kind of lame… no offense”

“Come for the alcohol” 

“I don’t drink really”

“You’re going to say no to everything I suggest aren’t you?”

“Probably…yeah” 

Chloe smiled and stood up before telling Beca she was going back down to pick out their songs for the night. This girl was annoyingly persistent. Maybe killing her might be easy for Beca. Oh who was she kidding she was screwed. 

 

It took her a while before she found the showers. Turns out this was the only room Stacie forgot to show her. Inside were four separate shower cubicles. Beca began to sing loudly thinking no one else was in the room with her. _“I’m bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away”_ she sang turning on the water. _“Ricochet you take your aim”_

“YOU CAN SING!” Beca jumped at the sudden voice and turned around, of course Chloe was in here too. 

“Dude!” Beca yelled pulling the curtain back across on the girl. 

The curtain opened again of course she wasn’t going to give up. “How high does your belt go?” She reached forward and turned off Beca’s water, 

“My What?” Beca asked, she was so confused. Maybe she should kill her here and now to get her off her back damn Beca for leaving her gun upstairs. 

“You have to join our Karaoke team” Chloe persisted.

“I can’t concentrate on anything until you cover your junk”

“Just consider it,”

Okay, maybe killing this girl would prove a lot easier for Beca if she just did this all the time. This being bothering her during her shower time “I am nude!” Beca retorted trying to angle her body away from the redhead which was proving difficult.

“You were singing Titanium right?” 

Okay now she was just causally asking Beca about what song she was singing, while they were just standing here naked with each other. Beca wanted to protest, yell at her to get out but, somehow, she just couldn't. Maybe it was her sparkling eyes or how hopeful she was about her joining this stupid karaoke group. She couldn't yell at her and instead asked “You know David Guetta?” 

“Have I been living under a rock? Yeah, that song’s my jam-“

“Right”

“-My lady jam” 

“That’s nice” 

Will this girl ever leave her alone? 

“the song really builds” 

“Gross” 

If she continued sharing these things with Beca maybe this mission wouldn't be so hard. Just maybe. 

“Can you sing it for me?” 

“No, dude get out!”

“Not for that reason….. I’m not leaving until you sing”

Beca stared at the girl in front of her, she sighed impatiently so she gave in and began to sing. They sounded good together. Great even and as they finished Beca forgot both of them were naked. She retracted her eyes after staring at the girl’s body for longer than anticipated. “Oh yeah” Chloe smiled looking down, “I’m pretty confident, about all this” she gestured to her body  
“You should be” Beca smiled. “So, I wanna shower”

“Oh,” Chloe whispered, “see you at Karaoke!” she yelled behind the closed curtain. 

_What the hell was that?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) Feedback is appreciated greatly :)


	4. Karaoke Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca spends her first night with the Bella's.

Beca sighed as she took a swig of her drink. Beer was the only alcoholic beverage she had an acquired taste for, but she hated drinking at clubs or bars and hated the people in them. Of course, she had to pretend she was one of these girls. So here she was listening to them all giggling about song selection. The chair next to Beca moved and she rolled her eyes thinking it was her redheaded nuisance, she stared in confusion as she saw Chloe at the bar ordering her next drink. 

“Not a big drinker?” Beca turned and smiled at Emily. “These guys can be pretty hard to handle when they’re drunk, I’m glad I’m not alone tonight” she smiled.

“Not really,” Beca shrugged. 

“Oh steer away from anything Amy hands you, it according to Stacie immediately has an effect and you get like way more drunk than anticipated” 

Beca laughed, these girls didn’t look or sound like assassins. They looked like a group of friendly college girls. Chloe was heard challenging everyone near her to a shot war. “Yikes”

“Yeah, out of all of us Chloe’s the biggest partier, she’s always the life of the party and is always the last one standing, even after drinking whatever Amy gave her.”

Hmm, maybe Beca could kill her when she’s drunk? Oh god this mission was so complicated for her. 

“Mitchell!” she shook her head of these thoughts and stared at Aubrey, “Chloe tells me here you’re a singer”  
Beca's eyes grew wide at the realization. “I’m not, I don’t really” 

Beca hated singing in public, Jesse used to make her sing on missions constantly because "our voices go so well together Bec, and when we have children they'll inherit that from us." To say Jesse was persistent before Beca told him she was into girls was an understatement, but she even hated singing in front of him and just him. She wasn't singing with these girls. No Way. 

“She’s amazing Bree” Chloe beamed smiling at her. Curse Beca for forgetting her gun again, she’d happily shoot anyone who was about to make her get up and sing. 

“Show us what you got” Aubrey laughed throwing the selection of songs at Beca. 

“No guys I’m not a singer”

“Beca, Beca, Beca” Amy began in a chant. Soon all the girls were chanting her name and banging on the table all clearly showing signs of intoxication. 

“I’ll sing with you” Chloe smiled hoping to ease Beca into it. “we can sing Titanium” she winked. 

“That’s alright I don’t- “Chloe got off her seat and walked over to Beca, “Chloe no!” she protested. 

“Pleasee” the girl begged trying to get Beca from her seat,

“Can I go alone?” Beca asked trying anything to stop the redhead from ripping her arm from her socket. 

“Sure” she beamed. 

Beca stood up and walked to the stage, the manager of the Karaoke machine walked towards her and she told him what song she was singing. She grabbed a plastic cup and the Bella’s watched as the guy placed his microphone near the cup as she rearranged the one she had to sing in to. This was really the only song she was comfortable singing. And she didn't have to give that much eye contact because she was focusing on moving the cup around. There was silence as Beca took a deep breath and began to move the cup to a rhythmic drum beat… “I’ve got my ticket for the long way round” she began. "two bottle ‘a whiskey for the way and I sure would like some sweet company and I’m leaving tomorrow, what do ya say?" She looked up for a brief moment and caught Chloe's eyes. The girl was staring at her in what seemed to be admiration. Beca felt her heart begin to race and looked at her cup as she continued. "When I’m gone, When I’m gone, You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone..."

As Beca finished the bar erupted in a loud cheer. Chloe had given her a standing ovation and as she returned to the table had nestled her in a hug. “Told ya” Stacie smiled taking a swig of her drink. "She's a hugger"

The Bella’s got up on the stage and Beca stood awkwardly behind them as CR began a humming sound, soon Lilly was beat-boxing…wait…. they were an acapella group? Jessica and Ashley began another wave of musical notes as CR started singing the opening bars to Kelly Clarkson's Since U been Gone. They finished, and the intoxicated girls screamed in celebration after the bar manager gave them a ten out of ten. They all sat down as the BU Harmonics got up. Emily informed her they were a group at the local university who sang a lot of Madonna. 

They sang Like A Prayer and as they finished applause and wolf-whistles were heard from the crowd, before the bartender yelled “NINE” the Bella’s scared Beca as they all jumped up in celebration. They won their competition thing and apparently secured a regular 9pm slot on a Saturday night. Were these girls not assassins? It seemed they forgot. What if a rival group attacked on a Saturday? It didn’t seem to bother them as Amy ordered another round of shots for the girls “Guys join in!” CR yelled staring at Emily and Beca. 

“Can’t” Emily shrugged. 

“Oh one won’t hurt” Stacie retorted passing a shot to the young Bella. “Here you go Mitchell’ Stacie smiled handing her one too. Beca took it and grinned around the table… “To us!” Stacie yelled

“To us!” the others repeated lashing back their shots, some squirming. Emily began to choke and gag, Beca hit her back and eventually she caught her breath. Maybe Sambuca was too much for a first time shot. 

Amy informed the girls her special drink was at home. They all cheered and walked out of the bar. Beca watched Chloe as they walked back to their base. How was she going to kill this girl? She was obsessed with Beca, she was her roommate, she was beautiful- what no stop that Beca! As the arrived at their door Emily cleared the way being the only one apart from Beca who was sober enough to remember how to get into their base. She unlocked the door and all the girls walked in to the elevator. Beca followed and thanked her stars she was so small so that she could fit. Also, as she looked around the elevator was actually bigger than she anticipated. No one was necessarily squashed into a wall or anything. The elevator doors opened on the sixth floor and Emily smiled leading the way to the hand print door and when it opened all the girls scrambled to the sofas as Amy walked to the kitchen. Beca sighed and sat next to Emily. She opted to sit next to Chloe but realised the girl touched and hugged people a lot more when she was drunk and that was something she could do without for the rest of the night. Amy eventually came back from the kitchen and Beca stared in confusion seeing a champagne bottle, vodka, cups, margarita’s and whatever Amy was holding behind her back. 

“Who wants some of my specialty?” She laughed, revealing a clear liquid in a bottle. 

“Dangerous!” Emily whispered to Beca as the other girls all held out their cups for her to fill them. 

“Alright aca-bitches” Amy declared, “drinking game, twenty plus one” she smiled as everyone cheered. Beca allowed Amy to fill her cup with margarita as she continued “has everyone played this game before?” Amy asked 

“I haven’t” Emily spoke making everyone aw at her

“Here legacy, take a margarita” Amy spoke handing her a cup she just filled, “get on our level" 

Amy began to tell Emily about how to play the game. Beca watched as she intently listened to everything the Australian said, her eyes wandered off and she was now staring at Chloe who was giggling at something Stacie was showing her on her phone. Beca was still so sure she had come to the wrong place. This wasn't the girl Alice wanted dead, there had to be some mistake. Even seeing the weapons on the tour with Stacie earlier on wasn't enough for Beca to believe this was the mission she'd been sent on. All these girls were so nice, and she'd only known them about 12 hours. Thinking of physically hurting any of them, especially the adorable redhead draped on Stacie's shoulder whispering something, made Beca feel so guilty and she hadn't even done anything yet. 

"Alright bitches" Amy's words brought Beca back to the situation at hand, "everyone ready? okay Legacy you go first"

The numbers rose as the girls all excitedly counted to twenty.

“..Eighteen, nineteen” Ashley smiled. 

Everyone cheered and yelled “Chloe” as she was the one who got the death number. She shrugged and downed Amy’s concoction in one slamming her cup on the table as everyone cheered her. “Okay,” the redhead slurred, “next loser has to…down their drink in one…. annnd….has to constantly talk in third person” Everyone laughed as the game began again. 

This time Beca got the death number, “Beca must drink” she smiled as Chloe beamed at her, she downed the margarita and flinched at the aftertaste, everyone cheered as Beca thought of a new rule, “Beca says next loser has to down their drink, talk in third person and clap before they drink” 

The game began again it landed on Chloe again and the redhead shrugged downing another of Amy’s mixes. 

It was 2am now, and every Bella apart from Beca and Chloe had passed out. Emily was right, this girl could drink. She walked behind Beca who was still sitting on the couch next to Emily who was sound asleep on her shoulder, “Hi” the redhead slurred,

“Hey” Beca smiled as Chloe walked around to face her.

“I’m so glad that you came here….” She moved her face closer to Beca’s, “I think we’re going to be really fast friends” 

“Yeah?” Beca asked amused

“Yeah” the redhead nodded enthusiastically. 

“Well you saw me naked so..” Beca laughed with a wink.

“Do you want to go to bed?” she quizzed still inches from Beca’s face. 

“Uh, yeah sure” Beca smiled. Her heart was racing, god this girl was so beautiful. And kind and very invasive. But Beca didn't seem to mind at all.

“Let’s go” she smiled grabbing Beca’s arm and pulling her up making Emily who was resting on her shoulder fall onto the sofa. She woke with a start and stared at Beca being dragged away by the redhead,

“Sorry” she apologised. 

Chloe keyed in the code for the stairs to appear from the ground and walked up them. The girl was smashed but was still fully functional? This girl had so many different talents. She walked to the door and keyed in the password as it opened bringing Beca back to the corridor. They walked to the end and Chloe again opened the door via password. She smiled as she jumped onto her bed. Beca shook her head and laughed amused at the girl. Suddenly light snores filled the room and Beca smiled at Chloe passed out on her bed. The ball of energy had finally run out of power.  
Beca stared around the room, clearly she couldn’t get in the bed with her. She looked at the couch under the window and sat on it. Realising it wouldn’t be too bad she lay down and picked up the blanket hanging over the arm as she positioned herself under it. Chloe’s light snores made Beca groan to herself. How the hell was she supposed to complete this mission? How?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update bc AO3 went down for a long time today... This fic will remain all fluffy for a while but angst will be coming don't worry your pretty little heads :) As always feedback is greatly appreciated :)


	5. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca endures her first day at the Bella base....

Beca hit her head off the ledge of the window and groaned loudly. Maybe sleeping under the window ledge wasn’t a great idea. She sat up rubbing her newly hurt head and stared at the bed in front of her. It was empty. She yawned and rubbed her eyes checking her phone for the time. 9:10am. She sighed and got off the chair folding the blanket and putting it back on the arm of the chair. She made her way down to the common area as Amy called it last night, hoping she wouldn’t run in to a door that needed a password. She got to the corridor and walked out the door, she stared down and saw pretty much all the Bella’s in the kitchen, she went to walk and realised there was no stairs. Oh great, she’d have to jump and make a fool of herself. Probably break her ankle and ruin this freaking mission she didn’t want to do anyway. 

“I got it” Beca heard a familiar voice yell and before she could blink Chloe was walking towards her. “Bec, you see the code thing beside you?” she asked. Beca nodded and walked towards it, “okay key in 1,2,3,4” 

“That’s the code for the stairs?” she laughed typing it in. 

“Well it’s a code everyone needs to use, so we figured we’d make it easy you know” she shrugged as Beca walked down to her. “Now come on, I made breakfast and yours is getting cold” she beamed grabbing her hand and dragging her to the dining room. 

All the Bella’s collectively said “Good morning Beca” to her and she smiled. She never had this in the Treble’s. Hell, they never had meals together, and while Beca hated having meals with other people she didn’t mind sitting with these girls.

She sat between Chloe and Amy and smiled at both girls as she tucked in to her breakfast. Bacon, eggs, toast- how did Chloe make all this? Like there was easily eleven girls to cook for and the state she was in last night, Beca knew if she was that drunk the night before she wouldn’t be able to move the next morning. And the quality of the food, my god. It was obvious Chloe was a great freaking cook. She hadn't had a proper meal in ages because well the Treble chef was Bumper Allen. And his food, well, it was always either under cooked or burned when it got to their plate. 

“Do you like it?” Chloe whispered. 

“It's amazing Chloe" she smiled. “How did you make this? Like, aren’t you hungover?” she laughed.

“A little bit, nothing I’m not used to” she beamed. “You don’t have to worry about me”

Beca smiled and continued eating her breakfast. The other girls were talking and laughing and showing each other posts on Instagram. And sharing news they read on twitter. They were like a family. These girls weren’t just acquaintances, they all clearly loved each other so much. It was sickeningly wholesome. No one was just sitting there, everyone was included in conversation, and Beca loved it. 

After breakfast, CR informed that apparently a rival group were planning to attack their base some time this week. Aubrey sent Amy, Chloe and Flo to check it out and if they needed to, attack them too. _it was only fair._. After briefing them on the mission Aubrey then called Beca to her office again. 

Beca hated this, especially since even though she let loose last night, it was obvious Aubrey was more strict than the other girls. And even being around her made Beca uneasy. She felt the girl could somehow read her mind. Find out that she's not loyal, she's a traitor and kill her within seconds of reaching her desk. Of course, that didn't happen and she politely pointed to the chair opposite her for Beca to sit down when she entered the office.

“How are you settling in?” she smiled. 

"Fine" Beca smiled, "Good, everything, you know everything's good." nice one Bec, way to sound cool. 

"Is everything okay?" the blonde asked, a little hint of worry in her voice. 

Beca took a deep breath, pretending she was trying to calm herself. When in reality she was trying to think, come up with something that wouldn't blow her cover. "Yeah, uhm, what was the deal with the karaoke bar last night?" she did want to know, but hoped she wasn't overstepping, "like, aren't you guys, assassins?"

"Beca" Aubrey smiled standing up. She walked to the door and closed it drowning out the noise of the girls outside. "We kill people for a living. That's our job" she continued placing herself in front of Beca again. "We need an alibi, something that doesn't hold us accountable for our actions."

"So the bar is...?"

"It's all a front, it's a way for us to let of steam after whatever mission we've completed, and it gives us an alibi if anyone was to come knocking on our door....which rarely happens" 

"So the bar manager knows that you guys.....you know?"

"No," she laughed, "he doesn't know anything, but he does have a little thing going with Stacie so he'll pretty much do anything for us." 

"But, don't people know, what you do? I mean you're not exactly hidden" 

Beca had no idea what she was doing. Was she overstepping now? Did she sound like she wanted to get the information from her in a _I'm really intrigued and wanna know more_ kind of way or a _I'm secretly spying on you_ kind of way. Either way she couldn't believe the tracks the karaoke bar covered. It was the perfect alibi and being there every Saturday night, it just made them out to be normal girls in their '20's enjoying their life. 

"We're hidden Beca, believe it or not." Beca stared around uneasy, Aubrey's tone had shifted to annoyed and she didn't know whether she should keep this going or politely excuse herself. "Our base is an old abandoned youth hostel" she began again, "our communal room and entire base upstairs and on this floor, is made to look like a youth hostel...like a community centre, so if anyone came knocking we're in the clear." 

Beca didn't think of that. The treble base looked like a secret spy headquarters. This place was family friendly, you know minus the weapon room and shooting range downstairs. Now that she thought of it, maybe the Bella's were more hidden than the treble's were. After all Beca never knew what the girls looked like before she entered the base, and she googled them when she was waiting outside yesterday and she got like no results, apart from the location of their old base. 

"That's pretty....smart" Beca smiled, Aubrey nodded in agreement.

"It was Chloe's idea" she smiled. Of course it was, "and if anyone ever knocks just say that we're also all orphans that's why we all live here" she explained. It really was the perfect alibi. "Plus, it looks legit enough for our parents to not question us too much" 

"You've thought this through" Beca spoke amused. 

"Alright, we're getting sidetracked" Aubrey laughed, "today while the others are fighting for us, I thought maybe you could join Emily in the shooting range. And then after that we have a practice drill” she smiled, “that won’t be until 2 or something so you’ll have plenty of time to show Emily what you’re made of” 

Beca nodded and made her way down to the basement. Aubrey gave her a list of passwords for the base, thank god. She smiled keying in all the codes without assistance. She walked down to the weapons room and unlocked the door. She smiled and walked into the tiny room knocking three times on the door and then opening it. 

“Hey, uh Aubrey sent me down here to shoot with you, I suppose” she shrugged. 

“Of course, yeah, she told me about It before you got up” Emily smiled handing her a pair of headphones. 

“So, uh, when do you think the others will be back?” 

“Oh, they won’t be long, they’re our best assassins they'll be no more than two hours” 

Beca nodded and walked to her range, Emily keyed in some code and the silhouette dude came out to her. Emily barely had time to begin her round when Beca had called for another one with a stronger difficulty this time. Emily stared in awe as the paper flew around the rail and Beca didn’t miss an entire shot. 

“Oh, Em G!” Emily beamed, “how did you learn to shoot like that?” 

“My uh cousin is in the military, he also lives in Texas so like every time he came home we’d be out shooting bottles in his backyard” she shrugged.

“You’re amazing Beca,” the younger girl smiled, “like that team in three months don’t stand a chance against me you and Chloe!” she beamed excitedly. 

They were there over two hours until Aubrey came in to the room and announced they were having a drill in 20 minutes. Emily kindly invited Beca to have lunch upstairs when it struck her out of nowhere. She had to keep Alice informed with their tactics, and she hadn’t been in touch in two days. She excused herself and walked up to her room, she frantically searched for her phone and when she found it she sighed. 16 missed calls from her boss. Great. She couldn’t wait for the amount of yelling. She pressed call on her phone and waited.

“Hey Alice- “she sighed.

“Mitchell where have you been?” the woman yelled over the phone, Beca rolled her eyes.

“Getting acquainted with this team, I can’t just wander off and make a phone call I’m trying to take as much suspicion off me as possible”

“Suspicion? These girls wouldn’t know you were working on an opposing team even if you wore your Treble’s logo in front of them” okay quite rude, these girls were all insanely smart . “How’s it going with Beale?”

“Uh fine yeah, I’m sort of bunked with her too” 

“Fantastic!”

“What?” 

“You can kill her in her sleep if you wanted-“ Beca hated this. She freaking hated this. 

“Yeah, so anyway, the Bella’s have a recruit who is insanely good as Chloe, she’s underage at the minute so she’s just practicing, but she’ll be of age when it’s time to attack” she sighed, she hated snitching on these girls who made her feel at home. Safe and welcome. 

“Stick to the mission and take care of Beale, this girl the young girl, we don’t know how she is during attack, so forget about her at the minute”

“Yeah, about Chloe….do I have to kill her? I mean it just seems so drastic and unfair to take out their best assassin- “

“Mitchell, if you don’t do this mission exactly the way I tell you…. I won’t hesitate to have you killed too, you’re supposed to be a team player…remember?”

Beca gulped, she knew Alice wasn’t joking. But how the hell was she supposed to kill Chloe? The girl was so sweet, friendly, funny, hot- she groaned at herself at her last thought. You cannot fall for her Mitchell, you’re her enemy! She rolled her eyes and hid her phone in her jacket before joining Emily for lunch. 

She keyed in the code for the stairs and stared in confusion when she noticed all the girls gathered at the couches in silence. “What’s going on?” Beca asked staring around at the group. 

“Chloe’s been injured” CR replied, “the first time since she started here 4 years ago”

“Is- will she be okay?” Beca asked, she didn't know why but hearing the redhead was injured made her stomach knot. 

“We don't know," CR continued "Amy clocked in saying she was in the hospital with her, she didn’t tell us what happened or the extent of her injuries” 

If Beca couldn't even hear the words "Chloe has been injured" without a knot forming in her stomach. How the hell was she going to the one to kill her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it's been a while, have been busy :) anyway....feedback is again greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoyed


	6. Beca's dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's accident results in Beca being assigned to look after her

Two hours later the door to the Bella’s base opened. Flo walked in and stared at them all with a guilty expression. Amy was next inside, she stopped and helped Chloe through. She had a sling on her right arm and she had one crutch with a boot cast on her left leg. Beca’s heart dropped, seeing her flinch and groan as she made her way to Amy made her feel so bad for the girl.

“Chloe, what happened?” Aubrey gasped running to her and hugging her. Man. These girls really loved each other. 

“Just a minor misjudgment of my surroundings” she shrugged. 

“Minor?” Stacie questioned looking at her up and down. A cast on her arm in a sling, a boot on her leg with a crutch. 

“Oh it was all my fault alright!” Amy yelled clearly infuriated with herself 

“What happened?” CR asked again, 

Amy sighed, and they guided Chloe to the couches to rest up. Aubrey positioned a cushion onto the table in front of Chloe and raised her injured leg onto it. “Thanks Bree” she smiled. 

“Alright so your hunch was right CR and Flo and Chloe and myself were all equipped with our weapons, this guy, bigger than anything I’ve ever taken on. And remember I wrestled crocodiles and dingoes simultaneously. Came out of nowhere and knocked my gun out of my hand before he went to take care of Chloe because she was the one who was doing a lot of damage.

I went over unarmed to warn her and this dude shot at me, Chloe jumped and saved me but landed on a rock cracking her elbow, and the dude shot her leg, and broke a bone in her ankle, so it’s all my fault!”

“Amy, this isn’t your fault, it was mine, I acted on instinct and forgot where I was”

“Amy don’t blame yourself, what you did was noble, stupid but noble” Aubrey smiled, “and Chloe is a herooo” she teased.

“Oh, we should totally give her a fake award” Stacie laughed.

“As much as I would love a fake award, I don’t deserve it, I just did what anyone else would do” 

“Yeah but you got majorly injured” Ashley noted, “therefore making you a hero” 

“Wait” Aubrey yelled pulling everyone from their teasing bubble, “your right arm…. Chloe how long until you’re healed up?”

“Uh, about a month, two max” Aubrey groaned, “Oh no Bree don’t worry I can train with my left arm- “

“- You need that to hold your crutch- “Amy reminded

“Oh yeah” 

“Okay we totally shouldn’t panic” Aubrey spoke standing up and pacing, “we’ve lost our best assassin”

“Uh, I can fill in for Chloe, if you needed me to” Beca chimed in suddenly

“Oh no Beca you’re new…we wouldn’t ever dare send a newbie no matter how good they are out on a mission, we haven’t even had a drill with you yet” Aubrey quipped

“I can do it” Stacie volunteered, “I give you bitches tactics anyway,” she smiled

“That’s not a bad idea, alright Stacie you’re our new assassin until Chloe is better, and Chloe you can take over Stacie’s job and Beca you’ll be on Chloe duty” 

“Chloe duty?” Beca asked in confusion. 

“I had to feed her today” Amy replied quickly. 

“Yeah, feeding her, assisting her”

“Oh, so I’m looking after her as though I’m in a nursing home and she’s my patient!?” Beca joked

“Be nice to me I’m injured!” Chloe laughed, “Just for that I’m going to be extra needy” 

 

It was nearing 7pm and Beca came back up from the basement as Emily mentioned she wanted to speak with her briefly. She walked in to the kitchen and Chloe was hobbling around preparing dinner. She looked like she needed help. 

“You look like a t-rex trying to extend your hand for things” Beca laughed walking towards her. 

“You try prepare a dinner with one arm and one leg!” she teased. 

“Hey!” Stacie yelled startling them both. She laughed and walked towards them, “I’m the new Chloe, which means I prepare dinner” 

“Stace it’s fine I can- “

“No, get your ass inside Beale, you too Mitchell!” she spoke, “go on seriously I’ll be fine, I’m a great cook” she winked. 

And a great cook she was. All the Bella’s were sat around the table teasing a fake awards ceremony and they needed more awards than Hero of the year and Assassin of the year. God she really did like these girls. She hated herself for agreeing to this mission. She hated herself for coming here. She hated Alice, she hated her dad. 

“Oh my god can Leonardo come out and give me my award?” Chloe asked giggling. 

“Which Leo?” CR asked

“Da Vinci” Chloe deadpanned, “obviously Di Caprio!” 

“Don’t be getting all feisty in your newly injured ways!” CR laughed, “we all have to take care of you…but I’m the only one who has the keys to the safe…. Keep it up and your crutch will be going in there” she warned playfully. 

“Oh is that so?” Chloe laughed. 

\- Beca really loved these girls. She was glad she was here but was frustrated by the circumstances. 

Beca finished her dinner and stared at Chloe and the fact she still had a full plate. “Sorry dude, you could have reminded me” Beca spoke turning to her and helping her get her food into her mouth. 

“I didn’t want to disturb you, you were eating too” she smiled.

“Oh shit, yeah Chloe’s going to have to eat at a different time than us, if we want to eat our dinners too” Stacie spoke.

“Aw no, I wanna eat with you guys, I can wait for Beca to finish, I don’t mind at all, I’m the reason this happened so,” she shrugged.

Ugh she was too kind, too nice, too freaking friendly. Beca couldn’t do this to her. Seeing her like this all banged up. Her crutch on the wall behind her. Killed Beca even though she was still sunshine and roses about the whole situation. Playing it off like it was just a scratch or bruise on her leg. 

“You can eat Ice-cream while we eat dinner” Stacie shrugged.

“Yes!” she celebrated. Beca smiled and rolled her eyes. 

“Okay Chlo, in order for me to get this into your mouth I need your mouth to be near me” Beca laughed.

“Sorry” she laughed turning back to Beca. 

10pm came fast and the girls were all in the pool. Chloe in a chair beside them because she couldn’t get either cast or boot wet. She was upset momentarily but Stacie bought her up a vodka and coke and suddenly life wasn’t bad anymore for her. Beca on the other hand was in Chloe’s room pacing back and forth. She wanted to find something that would make her hate the girl. Give her a clear motive to kill her. She drew the curtains closed and told the girls she’d be out in a moment. She searched Chloe’s bedside drawer. Nothing. She sighed and opened her wardrobe. She looked all around as she stepped inside and closed the doors just in case someone came in. Lucky for her Chloe’s crutch banged off the floor, so she’d always know she was coming. 

She took out her phone and shone her torch. Chloe had a lot of clothes. Okay. Where to start. She stared at one of the drawers adjacent to her and opened it. Secret handgun ammo, a picture of who she assumed was her mother and father. Okay not suspicious. She opened the drawer under it and was met with her underwear. She searched through it just in case, nothing. She sighed and turned around and opened the drawer behind her. A small hand gun with more ammo. She opened the drawer underneath and was met with t-shirts and gun manual books, and the complete set of twilight, harry potter and 50 shades books. Of course, she’d read 50 shades. 

Beca scrambled out of the closet and inspected under Chloe’s clothes. Shoes, sneakers, a game of scrabble, clue, a water gun- she was clean! There was nothing to find here. God damn it why was she so perfect. She smiled noticing a box in the back she missed before. She was hoping for cocaine or like proof she was leader of a cult. She opened it looking all round and stared into the box. Okay nope not coke or cult status just sentimental pictures of Chloe and her family, the Bella's and Aubrey. She put the box back where she found it and closed the wardrobe doors. 

Fuck sake, this girl really was just a ball of sunshine wasn’t she? How the hell can Beca hate her? Sure, her persistence was annoying, but she really did mean well. Defeated she walked out to the pool area and sat on the chair next to Chloe. The pool was surrounded by wooden decking and in the corner next to the pool was a jacuzzi which Amy was currently having fun in. 

“Beca” the girls all whooped as she made her presence known. 

“We’re sharing some funny stories about our exes or current partners” Emily shared smiling widely. 

“One time” Stacie began, “I told a guy I’d go down on him for 15 minutes, he agreed, and I stole his watch and sold it on the black market and got over 1200 dollars for it!” she beamed clearly pleased with her theft.

“Did you still do it?” CR asked.

“Duh” she deadpanned… making everyone laugh. 

“I’ve got one,” Amy smiled, “One time I walked in on Beale and her roommate kissing and then she relocated to another team because she obviously hated the way Chloe kisses!” she laughed.

“I am injured!” Chloe yelled over the jeering laughing girls. “Be nice to me!” 

“We love you really Chloe!” Amy yelled from her Jacuzzi. 

Beca laughed as she looked at Chloe’s displeased face as she sipped on her drink slowly. 

 

“Don’t sleep under the ledge tonight” Chloe smiled as Beca helped her get tucked in. she had to keep Chloe’s leg elevated and her arm needed to be rested on a pillow. She untied her sling letting her arm free for the night under doctor’s orders. “I saw the small red mark on your head this morning, you obviously hit it” she laughed. 

“I did, but It’s fine, you need comfort” she smiled, “seriously Chlo it’s fine I’ll move the couch out” she shrugged. 

“You’re the bestest” she giggled. 

“Better than your other roommate?” Beca teased raising her eyebrow. 

“You don’t know the full story!” she deadpanned seriously before laughing, “she kissed me, we were partners and had just overcome some horrible attack, she said she couldn’t fight with us anymore and then she kissed me as a goodbye kiss, of course Amy walked in and told her own Amy version of the story” she laughed. “I’m not one to go around kissing my roommates”

“But you barge into their showers?”

“Not my finest moment” she giggled, “sorry about that”

“I think you’re insane but it’s nothing to worry about” Beca laughed, “nah seriously it’s forgotten, now get asleep, you’ve had a busy day with falling into rocks and getting shot in the leg” 

“Night Beca, don’t roll off the couch in the middle of the night” she teased 

She lay down on the couch and began to softly whimper to herself. She can’t do this. She actually can’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading guys :) hope you enjoyed feedback is appreciated


	7. The shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca continues to help Chloe which makes her mission even harder to complete...because of course it does.

Beca thought she’d heard her name being called but couldn’t tell if it was a dream or not. There was her name again. Maybe she should open her eyes. Just then something physical hit her and she jumped. Staring at the cushion on the floor. She sat up groggy eyed and blinked trying to get the girl calling for her into focus. “What’s going on?” she asked rubbing her eyes and yawning loudly. 

“I am so sorry for having to wake you, but we left my crutch near the door and I have to pee so bad” Chloe whispered.

Beca laughed and stared at the time on her phone, 8:30am. “Alright” she spoke getting up and walking towards the door. “here you are”  
“My hero” Chloe giggled, well, she was a morning person, “actually I think breakfast is soon and I kinda need help getting down the stairs” she smiled sympathetically as it looked like Beca was about to lie back down. 

“Ah, I see you’re just being extra needy now” she laughed walking back towards her. “here, hold your hair up” she smiled picking up the sling and tying it around the back of her neck again. 

“Totes, now bring me to the bathroom!” she giggled.

Beca smiled and took her arm in her hand, she gently pulled her up and Chloe hobbled next to her. Even though she was in pain, the girl looked adorable right now. Ugh Beca was so fucked. She would also like to note that the top assassin of the Bella’s was wearing a black pyjama t-shirt that had several white silhouettes of various breeds of dogs, and white pyjama shorts with black outlines of cats. the doctor advised her to not wear trousers while the boot was on and as it was during the summer Chloe didn’t mind. And neither did Beca her legs were just as toned as her arms. Not to mention the girl’s abs which Beca saw during that time she barged into her shower. Her hair was also down and because of the fact she was only awake was slightly messy, but she still looked adorable and hot all in one. How? Beca didn’t know. 

They reached the bathroom after having to help her down the stairs and Beca knocked making sure it was vacant, she held the door open for her and let her hobble passed her. “Need any help in there?” Beca joked. 

“Not at the minute” she called back. 

The door opened moments later and Beca smiled, “you did it all by yourself?” she teased.

“I did, but, I might need your help with something later on…” she beamed as she hobbled in front of Beca to the kitchen.

“And what would that be?” Beca asked intrigued.

“It’s a surprise” she winked. 

Beca shook her head and laughed as they both continued their way into the kitchen.

“Morning” Chloe smiled as she sat down facing Aubrey, Stacie and Amy. 

“Hey guys,” CR smiled appearing a few minutes after them all. 

Eventually one by one the entire Bella’s team was in the kitchen. Aubrey politely informed them all they were having a briefing meeting at 12 about their upcoming attack with the Treble’s. Beca gulped. This wasn’t going to go well. 

“So this was the surprise?” Beca laughed as Chloe stood outside the shower cubicle. “okay I’ll help you as much as I can, but I am not going in there with you!” she warned before laughing. 

“But, Beca I might need someone to help me shampoo my hair” she pouted.

“No, no pouting and puppy dog eyes, no they won’t work for me” she warned, she shook her head laughing as Chloe stared at her, still pouting and reached into her pockets taking out two plastic covers the hospital supplied Amy with to cover her cast and boot. “Come here, and I’ll think about it” 

Beca can’t remember a time she laughed after nearly every sentence she said. She can’t remember a time, she was constantly smiling from ear to ear just in one person’s presence. Chloe made her heart race at every touch, made her smile, laugh. Things Jesse had been trying to do since he met her. He was, at times successful- with his goofy love for movies and “fun” movie facts. But around Jesse- her best friend, she sometimes needed to just be alone. But with Chloe, whenever she wasn’t in the room, Beca noticed. 

She longed to be around this bubbly ball of energy so much. And the more she thought about Chloe, the more she remembered why she was here. She needed to get out. Maybe call the base and tell Alice she wasn’t doing this anymore. She could threaten her, attempt to kill her, Beca didn’t care. All she knew was that Chloe Beale was not being assassinated by her. 

“Are you okay?” Chloe asked suddenly, Beca shook her head, how long was she in her head? “you’ve been tying that cover for about three minutes now”

“Sorry Chlo, just, my mind just strayed for a second” she spoke composing herself and smiling at the redhead whose worried face shifted and she was smiling again too. 

Beca covered both boot and cast and ushered Chloe in to the shower holding the curtain open for her. She heard the water turn on and she sat down on a chair the redhead insisted she bring because apparently she took long showers. She held onto the redhead’s bathrobe, for her and was about to spiral into her thoughts again when she heard “Becaaaaaaa!” it wasn’t as alarming as it was whiny. 

“What’s up?” she called back. 

“I’m trying, and I have shampoo in my eye and I can’t see or use a towel because I can’t find one!” 

“Alright, alright, hold on!” she laughed again and retrieved a towel for her. She opened the curtain slightly and handed her the towel, “turn around slowly and take the towel from my hand” she instructed. 

“Ah, my hero” she smiled taking the towel from her and wiped her eyes. “you not coming in?” she smiled staring at Beca’s outline behind the shower having restored her vision. 

“Uhhh, no, I think that would be inappropriate or weird”

“But I need heelllp!” she whined again, “I’m clearly incapable of being able to do this by myself having nearly blinded myself”

“Dude, I’m not injured, and I always get shampoo in my eyes!” she laughed.

“I’ll put my robe on, if that will help, I know it will get all wet and stuff, but I can just stick it in the laundry” 

She wasn’t going to give up was she? Beca shook her head and giggled again, before retrieving her robe and handing it to her. “Alright, this shower head is detachable right?” she spoke as Chloe turned off the water not wanting to wet Beca. 

“Uh, I think so?” 

Beca detached it and smiled, “Right, get over here weirdo” she smiled turning the water on again. 

That wasn’t as awkward as Beca was afraid it would be and after she assisted Chloe back to her room, well their room. Chloe retrieved new pyjama’s- these ones were the reverse of what she was wearing this morning, white cat outlines on the top and black dog outlines on the shorts. Beca looked at them and snorted. How was she the top assassin? She wasn’t scary, she was the most adorable human being Beca had ever met. And Beca hated people. But she was so fond of Chloe and all these girls for some reason. 

She took off the covers when she was sure Chloe was dry and she went to leave as she went to change into her pj’s again. Chloe was taking this break to her advantage and told Beca all she wanted to do was lounge around in her pyjamas all day. Beca wasn’t complaining, they were just as cute as her. She stared at her in the doorway and she was eyeing Beca, and then her clothing and eyeing Beca again. She smiled and walked over to her and helped her get changed. Beca left the room to retrieve a hairdryer and smiled as Chloe beamed at her walking back into the room. She sat behind her after she plugged in the appliance and began to dry the red locks in front of her. 

Chloe’s shade of red, was Beca’s favourite colour all of a sudden. She was in way too deep with this now. She sighed loudly which went unheard due to the sound of the appliance. Beca hated this. She needed to confide in Jesse. He’d totally understand. Right? She groaned silently to herself as she remembered for some reason Alice forbid cell phones and any electronic devices for some reason. The only way she could get through to Jesse would be either going back to base or calling Treble HQ and hoping he answered. She was screwed. She was actually screwed. 

Beca shut off the hairdryer and smiled at Chloe as she turned to her, “I really appreciate this Beca…thank you”

“It’s not a big deal” she shrugged. 

“It really is, now I suppose we better get going…. don’t want to miss Aubrey’s briefing” she smiled standing off the bed slowly

Beca rushed off the bed and helped her. She handed the crutch to her and allowed her to walk first. Beca’s heart began to race the closer they got to the room. She was going to look so shifty or say something to ruin her cover. Why was she sent to this place? She clearly wasn’t cut out for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg it feels so good to update again. I thought I'd have updated by now but my life just got so busy but I'm back now!! hope you enjoyed and feedback is appreciated as usual :)


	8. The Feud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca learns more about this infamous Treble and Bellas feud. Is everything as easy as it seems? of course not nothing in Beca's life is easy lately.

Beca and Chloe reached Aubrey’s office and Chloe walked in and patiently waited for Beca. She smiled as she entered the office and her smile got even bigger, if that was even possible as she banged on the middle locker four times. The three locker doors opened as Chloe hobbled in. Beca followed and waited as Chloe keyed in the code for a door that opened to reveal a secret room. Beca loved this place. A secret room? behind generic looking lockers? Sign her up. 

The room reminded Beca of a classroom. Individual tables and chairs for the girls and a large desk with a white board at the front of the room for Aubrey. Beca sat beside Chloe as they waited for Amy and Flo to join them. The girls were all excitedly talking about the mission. Beca on the other hand was growing more and more anxious by the second. Amy and Flo eventually walked in and the door banged behind them. Beca guessed it was turning back into a locker. Aubrey sat up from her desk and wrote one word on the whiteboard that made Beca gulp. _TREBLE._

“In just over a month we are meeting with the most notorious group in our district!” the blonde began. “we have to stop them, the things they have done and continuously do, are appalling and must be stopped immediately”

Wait, what things? What things did her team do? 

“Is that about what happened in Georgia?” CR asked.

“That very attack,” Aubrey replied. 

Georgia? Wait, Alice said the Trebles had nothing to do with that. The attack in Georgia was against a rival group called the thorns- yeah Beca didn’t know either- apparently their slogan was sting like a thorn so maybe they did name themselves after a plant. The Thorns were all apparently going away for a vacation when the train they were on was attacked. Whoever did it killed 11 out of 16 members of their team. But Alice said they had nothing to do with it, although she was gone half that day. 

“Why did they attack them? What was the motive behind it? They didn’t or weren’t at the time targeting them I mean they were going on vacation” Emily asked. 

“We can only speculate, but some rumours were spread that their new leader is homophobic and same sex relations occurred frequently within the Thorns, but again it’s only speculation we can’t say for sure” Aubrey answered.

Wait, what? This speculation was wrong, Alice wasn’t homophobic was she? A memory returned to her as she remembered her first briefing with Alice.

_“Now Beca, you’re straight right?” Alice inquired cheerfully._  
  
_Beca wasn’t as confident with her sexual orientation as she was now. Her dad wasn’t as welcoming to it, but Beca didn’t care this was who she was. Unfortunately, at that time, Beca agreed with her._

_“Uh, yeah, yeah I am” she replied not giving her eye contact, “w-why?”_

_“Oh, no, it’s just because this team is mainly male driven, we’re the only two girls on the team, and we’ll be set up with them might even be bunked with them…. you know what I mean?” she quipped quickly._

Looking back, that was quite odd. Beca shook her head. She didn’t actually accidentally join a homophobic team- nope. 

“Haven’t they got worse? You know since they got a new leader two years ago?” Jessica asked. 

Okay Beca didn’t have a comeback, she’d only been with the Treble’s a year and a half and Alice was a freaking nightmare. 

“Yes, since their new leader came along, everything has gotten worse. They’ve gotten out of control, and they need to be stopped. Innocent lives are being taken from this organisation. Which is why we need to show them that they are not welcome around here!” 

“I heard that the new leader took away all their members technology, so they can’t google the Trebles and see what awful things the new recruits signed up for” Amy informed.

Shit. Was that why? Beca thought that was how these places were run and the Bellas were just too relaxed and chill to comply with these rules. Apparently that wasn’t the case. 

“The Trebles come in to any fight wanting as many people to die” Aubrey began again, and I am confident that we can show them that the way they terrorise civilians and groups is not welcome here with dignity” she informed strictly. 

“Aren’t we all assassins here?” Beca asked confused, “shouldn’t we be fighting back? Didn’t Chloe kill 8 DSM members with a car bomb?” 

“After they held me hostage for a week!” Chloe defended, “DSM are dangerous Bec, they kept civilians in banks as hostages, tortured them, shot at innocent people, they were horrible.” 

“Holy shit” Beca replied. Alice told her Chloe was the bad guy. She was a hostage for a week? 

“Beca,” Aubrey spoke getting her attention again, “we’re not a bad team, we do what we think is right, if people attack us first or threaten us, then we’ll attack but we never go in all guns blazing”

The girls all nodded at her. No wonder these girls were all so connected. They all had the same mission and mind set in their heads. 

“We take on the most notorious rival gangs and when they threaten us that’s when we get to work.” Aubrey continued. “okay, the mission, so, the trebles have hostages within their vicinity, so we cannot fire near their headquarters”

“The Trebles don’t have hostages? Do they” Beca asked in more surprise than she anticipated.

“Yeah” Amy replied, “they have a secret room in the basement, their HQ isn’t as hi-tech as ours but they do have a secret wall that opens to a cellar and in there are the hostages,”

“How- how do you know that?”

“We had a member about two years ago go undercover to the Treble base and they found the room.” Aubrey continued.

“Holy shit, that’s insane” Beca whispered. She worked there. How come she didn’t know about it? Also thank god she only joined around then imagine if this girl knew her when she arrived. 

“As you google the treble’s you’ll see things like I was hit by a Bella, a Bella ruined my life. This, these stories are all lies” 

Lies? What was Aubrey talking about? 

“They misconstrue attacks and what happened, to make us look like the bad guys, because they know we’re not a team to be messed with. They’re making citizens and the entire population think we’re bad guys, when we’re not” 

“The remaining DSM members had me arrested” Chloe spoke suddenly, “told the cops that _I_ had kept them hostage, I had no proof of evidence against me, so I went to jail”

“What? For how long?” 

“Two weeks, until Aubrey’s dad got wind of what happened, and he paid for the bail charge” 

“My dad works in the military” Aubrey answered, looking at Beca’s confused face. “he doesn’t know what we do, he think I’m in college so when I ask for money he never hesitates” 

“I’ve been the only one to get arrested, so far” Chloe replied. 

Why did that make her hotter in Beca’s eyes? Knowing she was in jail. What was wrong with her? She shook her thoughts elsewhere. 

“So, the trebles are an evil corporation only designed to kill, but you- we try and annihilate these evil groups to make this place safe?”

“That’s one way to put it, you’re new Beca, why don’t you do some research on them before the attack, so you know what you’re up against” Stacie answered, “you can use my computer, or your own phone whichever one you feel more comfortable with”

“Why can’t I find the name of the Treble leader anywhere?” Ashley asked looking at her phone in deep concentration. 

“Alice McQueen” Beca whispered. Chloe began to choke on air and Beca hit her back trying to help her. 

“What did you say?” CR quizzed, ‘what’s her name?”

“UH, Alice McQueen” she repeated. 

Everyone jeered again with some Ooh's being exchanged. What was going on? Chloe looked horrified. 

“H-how did you know that?” Aubrey asked clearly baffled herself. 

Who was Alice to these girls? She clearly didn’t leave a great impact on them anyway. 

“I have a friend, who was friends with someone who left the base a few years back. They mentioned her quite a lot” 

It wasn’t a total lie. 

“Alice?” Chloe whispered to herself in disbelief

“Beale’s kisses are so bad the girl goes to our rival group and becomes the leader” Amy teased.

Hold the phone! Alice was Chloe’s roommate? The one who kissed her? Why couldn’t she catch a break with this mission?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit is hitting the fan now. hope you enjoyed :)


	9. People Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca tries to warn Jesse about how corrupt Alice is will he understand or believe her?  
> Also Beca learns the truth about her mother, was her dad telling the truth?

With her new information about the Treble’s being an evil corporation she needed to tell Jesse. He needed to get out of there too. She googled the Treble’s on Stacie’s computer, and there it was, all on the home page for her to see. Everything Aubrey said, was a fact. Jesse needed to get out now. 

As well as being her best friend, he was the only one who knew about her sexuality. He was really cool with it, since before he found out he was constantly asking her out on dates and she was running out of ways to let him down. Then during the Maldon hotel when they were "husband and wife" he asked her out again, which is when she told him she was a lesbian. Unfortunately, the hotel owner heard, and all hell broke loose but, it was out and so was Beca. She never fully understood why Alice had asked about her orientation, and if she actually told her the truth she wouldn’t be in this mess now. 

She told the girls she was meeting with her dad and they were cool to let her go for an hour or two. It gave her a good chance to talk to Jesse- probably confront him when he said she was wrong and then confront her dad about what really happened. 

She drove to the Treble’s base and sighed. The dread she felt getting out of the car was awful. Like the first day she was going to the Bella's base. She knew where Jesse’s room was. She knew it was on the second floor to the left, and she knew, in order for this to work she had to climb up undetected. She stared at the tree outside his room and remembered what way to climb it, having tried to sneak in to his room at night to just talk. 

She began to climb and sighed loudly. A week ago, she thought the Bella’s were the worst group in existence, she thought her team were victorious with how it was run, now she knew. Alice was treating people unfairly, killing innocent people and the Bella’s were trying to prevent that. 

She reached the branch outside his room and saw him watching surprise, surprise! A movie. It seemed to be the Breakfast Club. She only knew this because he watched it so much with her in the room or when she was around. From what she saw it was near the end, and that was the part he loved so she waited until he raised his arm to the sound of Simple Minds. She smiled and made her way to the ledge, she knocked lightly trying not to make anyone else aware that she was here. He turned and smiled at her as he raised his window slightly. 

“Can’t talk here” Beca spoke quickly, “meet me in the park across the way in five minutes, and please sneak out don’t let Alice know you’re gone” with that she was climbing back down the tree. Jesse looked at her in confusion but complied and set up another movie just loud enough to make it seem as though he couldn’t hear if anyone knocked on his door. He locked the door and climbed out his window to meet with Beca. 

He climbed down the tree and walked towards her as he approached he noticed she looked very tense and uneasy. He sat on the bench next to her and allowed her to say what she so urgently needed to tell him. 

Beca clearly and carefully informed him of what the Bella’s had told her at the meeting. He listened to every word carefully. And at first Beca thought he was going to agree with her, tell her that he believed her. Of course, he didn’t, she knew this too.

“Bec, they’re our enemy of course they’re going to say all this”

“Jesse, I know it’s hard to hear but it’s the truth!” she argued, “everything is true, I googled it”

“Do you believe everything you hear on the internet?” he quipped.

“Jess, I don’t know what Alice has told you about these girls but they’re not evil. They do this for good. They take out people they fear are a danger to society”

“DSM? Did they deserve what that Chloe girl did to them?”

“YES!” Jesse rolled his eyes, “Dude, she was held hostage!”

“Where’s your proof? A girl says this, and you believe it? Beca I thought you were smarter than that” 

“Do you seriously not think the way Alice runs this place is weird? She took our phones, laptops, tablets, everything just so we couldn’t google anything about the organisation!”

“Or…because we’d get distracted from our work!”

“Look Jesse I know this is hard to believe, but Alice kissed Chloe, and Chloe rejected her and now she has a vendetta against her and her team. Everything about the Bella’s and Treble’s in the past is all lies, there isn’t a single record of any attack between our two teams ever” 

“You have a thing for Chloe- “ he deadpanned suddenly.

“Have you been listening to me at all? Alice has a personal vendetta against someone and has sent me to kill them? Do you not think that’s insane?”

“You have a thing for this Chloe person and now you’re feeding off every little word she says”

“Jesse what are you talking about? Just listen to me!”

“No, Beca what the hell happened to you? Whenever we mentioned the Bella’s before you’d always be so angry, and now, you’re trying to defend them?”

“Jesse you have to believe me, this place is dangerous and normal people like you and me are going to get hurt in this crossfire”

“They’ve brainwashed you Bec,” he sighed standing up, “just promise me you’ll complete this mission one way or the other…you owe us Bec, you’ve failed everything else on us” he shrugged and stormed away from her she watched him lumber back to his window and sighed loudly. After everything they had been through she thought he’d be a bit more understanding. And talk about kicking her when she was down, she was aware that the last mission she was on she failed and she felt horrible about it for weeks, but completing her mission now... this mission? She couldn't do it. She wouldn't do it. 

She took out her phone and twirled it in her hand. Surely her dad wouldn't make her feel as bad as Jesse did? Who was she kidding, her dad was going to make her feel worse no doubt. But she needed to know, she wanted to know she needed to confront him about what he told her. Did he feed her lies? She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She opened them and searched for her father's number, she hit call and waited for him to answer her. 

“Hey Bec,” her dad answered, “how are you calling me?” of course he’d be confused, her phone was confiscated. 

“Before I tell you, be honest with me, what happened to Mom?” 

“A Bella killed her I told you this already Bec, I tried to save her but I too was injured and it was too late”

“So how come the first girl to ever join the Treble’s was Stephanie McQueen- Alice’s mother in 2000 if Mom was killed when I was just a baby? I was six that year!” 

“Where did you hear that?” he asked confused.

“I have my sources" this wasn't a lie, Beca remembered a website she so frequently saw Alice on that showed the names of each of the past and present members of the Trebles. Beca had just hoped Stacie wouldn't come across it while she was researching and hacking programs to get more information on their rival team. "Mom isn’t there, but you are” 

“So, are you saying I’m a liar?” 

“I just want to know what happened to Mom!” 

“I told you already Beca!” 

“Everything I’ve been told is a lie! Mom wasn’t part of the Treble’s was she?” 

“Look, Beca I don’t expect you to understand anything right now, but follow through with your leader’s mission okay?”

“What if I say no, what if I told you, the Bellas are the nicest girls I have ever met. That in my whole 24 years on this earth I feel safe. They’re like a family to me and I’ve only known them 7 days. What does that say about you? About how you raised me? About the entire Treble’s organization…that I know is manufactured to be all good but inside and the missions we complete are toxic” 

“Beca, these girls cannot be trusted”

“That’s bullshit and you know it, they do this for good!” Beca got lost in her train of thought interrupting her father’s lies once more, “a treble killed mom didn’t they? A Treble killed Mom and you tried to save her”  
“Beca please just complete your mission”

“I knew it, you’re just as corrupt as Alice” 

She hung up the phone and looked at Jesse’s window once more. She saw him looking at her and smirked sadly before getting back in to her car and going back to the Bella’s. fuck this mission. And fuck Alice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are going to start getting intense from the next chapter on.. :) glad you're all enjoying this story and thank you for all the feedback, and Kudos I appreciate it so much.  
> the next chapter will be up in a few days (sorry if this was like a filler chapter I just felt Beca needed to explore her old roots and warn Jesse about Alice's intentions)


	10. It's Now or Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca begins to fear what Alice will do if she finds out she's not going to complete her mission.

A month and a half. She had been in the Bella’s base a month and a half and she never wanted to leave. Ever. Chloe got her cast replaced with harder plaster and all the Bella’s swarmed the redhead to sign it. Beca was the last and signed her name with a little love heart at the end. Chloe awed and grabbed the smaller girl in for a hug. She hadn’t called the Treble’s base, had ignored her main mission which was to report back anything suspicious or any info she found out. She ignored calls from Alice, and ones from the Treble HQ phone, which she knew was Jesse. She wanted to forget. About everything. About what this mission represented. About what she was supposed to do to pass this mission. 

Beca was pulled from her thoughts as Chloe lay down on her knee. Staring up at her with her hypnotizing sky-blue eyes. “What’s up Chlo?” 

“Nothing, you don’t mind me lying on you? Do you?” 

“No, of course not, gives me a break from running around after you anyway” she teased

“Hey! I’m still injured!” she laughed poking her ribs. 

Chloe put on a movie on the giant screen. Enchanted. Because of course this nerd likes that movie. She watched Chloe drop popcorn one by one in her mouth as the movie played. Why could Beca see them constantly like this? After a long day of whatever their jobs were in the future they’d come home to each other and just lie like this. Beca stroking her hair, Chloe just lying there on top of her. Not one of them speaking. But both knowing exactly what the other was saying without actual words. 

It took Jesse nearly four years to get Beca to even enjoy his company. But with Chloe it realistically took one day. There was this connection that Beca hoped wasn’t one sided. Chloe stirred in her lap eyes still transfixed  
on the TV, what the hell was that? Why was she letting her mind wander like that? If she wanted a happy ending with Chloe she couldn’t have it. It was too dangerous, too much pressure. Maybe Beca should tell her, tell her why she was here. Tell her that although she was sent to kill her but ended up falling in love with her.

Who was she kidding, that was stupid. If she told Chloe the truth she’d hate her. But if she found out the truth she’d hate her even more, maybe honesty was the right thing here? Just rip everything off like a band-aid and deal with the consequences later?. But Chloe looked so content, so comfortable just lying here on her knee she couldn’t ruin that. She wouldn’t ruin that.

“Beca, are you okay?” the voice pulled her from her thoughts. Beca looked down and smiled “you haven’t said much in a while”

“I’m fine” Beca smiled, “just wondering how you can eat popcorn lying down,” she laughed, “you’re going to choke dude!” she added.

“Oh, Sorry” she replied looking at Beca with a guilty expression. God she was in love with her eyes…… was that even possible? Beca didn’t care she drowned in those pool blue eyes. 

\----------------

Beca was asleep on the usual red couch under the window. Constant tapping woke her up. She stared in confusion. Chloe was lightly snoring in her bed fast asleep. Beca turned to the window and jumped seeing a hooded figure. Once the figure saw that Beca noticed them, their hood was down. Beca’s eyebrows furrowed, why was Alice here? Oh yeah she was practically ignoring them. She was on the pool deck and Beca gestured she’d be out in a second. She listened making sure Chloe was still asleep satisfied she was she walked out of the room and keyed in the code for the deck. She opened the door and ushered Alice over to the corner in case the redhead woke up. She couldn’t see this part of the decking. Amy used it to scare Beca a lot. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” she asked clearly annoyed.

“What do you think Mitchell, it's been one month and no news! You’re not one of them!”

“I can’t do this anymore, okay, I quit”

“Heard about your little chat with Swanson a few weeks ago, you think we’re an evil organisation?”

“I uh-“

“We work off vengeance, our team. DSM were attacked by this group…. By that girl!” Alice yelled pointing into the room.

“Chloe was held hostage!” Beca yelled.

“Bullshit, she lives in a fairy tale world where princes and princesses roam around… she’s insane!”

“No she doesn’t, she lives in the real world. And can’t you see she’s injured right now?” 

“Yes, seeing this” the girl beamed looking through the window, “brings me so much joy”

Beca rolled her eyes. Was her boss always this unhinged? 

“Chloe told me you kissed her.” Alice spun back to Beca so fast, “she retracted and this is your revenge right?”

Alice cocked her gun and pointed it to her head. Feeling the cold metal on her skin unnerved her. She swallowed loudly. 

“Stop listening to them! Do it now!” she removed her gun from Beca’s temple and smiled, “genius” she complimented herself, “complete the mission now, while I’m here. I can drive us back to the base” 

“No, I told you” the gun was pointed at her head again.

“Do it now or I’ll shoot you!” the menacing look she was giving Beca scared her so much. 

She was being forced to kill her friend. She couldn’t do this. But then she’d die. Oh god so much for their future together. Beca gulped as Alice motioned her back inside. “I’ll wait out here, you finish the job” 

Beca nodded as Alice handed her the gun she was holding. She took out another one and began loading it as she pointed it at her. She walked in to the room and Chloe was trying to sit up. Beca’s hands were shaking. Her heart was racing. 

“Beca?” she asked before yawning loudly, “I didn’t know where you’d gone- I was wondering if it was no trouble could you……why do you have a gun?” The realization in her eyes made tears quickly fall from Beca’s eyes, she wiped them as she pointed the gun at her. “No” the redhead spoke shaking her head. “you’re one of them!?” 

“I’m so sorry Chloe” she said releasing a shaky breath, 

“I trusted you! We all trusted you!” 

“I’m so sorry, I really did love you guys-“

“Beca, you don’t have to…..you don’t have to do this” Chloe panicked sitting up on the bed. "you can be the bigger person" the redhead pleaded.

“I h-h-have to!” Beca stuttered, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The door behind her banged open and Beca hoped it was the other Bella’s. Her eyes widened in fear when Alice entered the room and without hesitation shot the girl in the head. “CHLOE!” Beca yelled. 

________

“CHLOE!” Beca yelled falling onto the ground with a thud. She lay on her back allowing the tears to fall. The silence in the room chilled her to the core. Just then two arms were pulling her in for a hug. Beca didn’t know why Alice was consoling her, then she opened her eyes, a blue cast was surrounding her waist. Beca inspected it, _‘Amy rulez, Stacie is the sexiest Bella, Aubrey Posen, Chloe's a herooo’_ were some of the scrawling’s she noticed, her breath hitched. “Chloe?” she asked calmly.

“I’m here Beca, it was just a bad dream” the redhead whispered. Beca twisted her body further into Chloe’s. she looked up staring into those sparkling eyes just to be sure and wrapped her arms around her tight. Releasing more tears Chloe rubbed her back with her left arm, “it’s okay, let it out” she whispered. 

“I’m fine” she laughed while sniffing loudly coming out of the embrace, “thanks for consoling me” 

“Do you want to sleep next to me? I’m usually a kicker but I only have one good leg” she joked

“Shit Chloe, did you walk over to me?” 

“More like hobbled” she corrected.

“Dude, you shouldn’t have done that! What if it doesn’t heal right-“

“Beca, relax, it’s fine…I’m fine” 

Beca didn’t know why but hearing those words burned at her. She lunged at her wrapping her arms around her. Chloe silently questioned all the affection. But she was lapping it up right now. “Sorry” she apologised, “you sure you don’t mind?” she asked pointing to the bed. 

“Honestly I wanted you to share from day one” she shrugged getting back under the duvet

Beca smiled and got in on the opposite side. She turned to face Chloe, “Thanks”

“Don’t have any more dreams about me” she warned, “I would gather from your yelling things didn’t work out well for me that time?” 

Sensing Beca was getting tensed up she quickly grabbed her hand and leaned forward placing a soft kiss on her forehead. This put her at ease, just a tad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to leave the nightmare fake out as the ending but I didn't want to be mean .  
> oh annnd Beca and Chloe also get closer in the next chapter :) 
> 
> Thanks for all the feedback guys hope you enjoyed this chapter


	11. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does exactly what it says on the tin :) enjoy xx

Saturday came again in Bella HQ. Aubrey made up some drills for Beca to do. They were a lot more effective than Alice’s that was sure. And enjoyable. She did them with Emily and with a redhead staring at her from inside. After that nightmare Beca had a sudden realisation that if anything ever happened to Chloe she would not get over it all. She also realised she didn’t want to lose her and was evidently in love with her. Yup. Beca was screwed by being in love with the one person she was sent to kill. 

Night was nearing fast and due to her injuries Beca was on Chloe duty this time. Every Saturday the girls all took turns to look after Chloe. Who was upset having missed a month of singing but upon hearing Beca was staying with her she eased up. The girls bid them goodnight as Beca handed Chloe a beer and sat next to her. 

That dream, more so, nightmare she had that night made Beca realise just how much this girl had impacted her life. And the sad thing was, Chloe didn’t even know. She honestly thought of Beca as a friend. And while Beca thought of her as a friend too, she couldn’t help thinking she was betraying them all by just being here. 

Beca shook her head as she watched Chloe, boot raised on the table, beer in hand, her hair falling to one side just absentmindedly scrolling through her phone. Even this made Beca’s heart race. She was in way over her head with this mission and she dreaded the day Chloe or any of the Bella’s found out about it. She was doing everything in her power not to let that happen, but her not answering calls or reporting back to base in three weeks is bound to piss someone off. 

Beca took out her phone and ignored another call as she downloaded a charades game to keep them occupied for the night. “Chlo, you ready?” Beca smiled pointing at the app on her phone.

Chloe gasped excitedly and put her phone down giving Beca her full attention. Everything made this girl happy. And knowing this fact made Beca happy. She smiled at her and raised her phone to her forehead as Chloe began yelling words at her. This. This was the happiest Beca had been in years.  
__________________

Three hours had passed since the game began. Chloe cheered Beca as she got the answer correct. Having seen like four movies it was safe to say Chloe won the game. Beca went to raise the phone to her head again as Chloe grabbed her arms and lowered them. “What?” Beca asked taking a long swig of her beer, “I set this up for you to have a good time”

“And I have been” she smiled, “I just wanna sit with you, and talk to you”

“Well Chlo, gotta tell you something we’re talking right now!”

“Shut up,” she laughed, “I guess” she stared at her with those blue eyes that were just as hypnotizing as ever. Although a little glassy from the alcohol. “I wanna know more about you”

“I am the least interesting person ever”

“No, come on Beca, tell me about you. Who IS Beca Mitchell?”

“I’m 24, from Philly, I’m really into music, I create mixes, I’m training to be an assassin and I’m staying in on a Saturday night with a very pretty yet also kinda drunk redhead”

“I’m 26, from Florida, I too am very in to music, I am an actual assassin, I’m very drunk” she giggled before she shushed Beca laughing again at her reaction, “annnnnnd, my biggest regret is not experimenting more in college” 

“You are such a weirdo” Beca laughed

Chloe smiled at her and Beca noticed her eyes trail to her lips. Oh she wanted this so badly. But as Chloe leaned in Beca had to stop her before their lips met. She couldn’t let this happen. As Chloe leaned Beca dodged and stared at the redhead sadly, “Uh sorry Chloe,” here it was, the biggest lie she had to tell the girl who she was sure she was in love with, “I’m not into girls” 

“Oh my god, Beca I am so sorry, I didn’t, I didn’t mean to- to do that" Chloe spoke moving away from her and slumping in her seat. "I feel like an idiot"

“Hey, dude, it’s totally fine” Beca smiled hoping to reassure the redhead.

“You sure? I haven't scare you off or anything?” 

“Definitely not, and I’ll forget it happened,” she smirked as Chloe’s smile widened. “Can I ask you something? What happened with DSM?”

Chloe took a deep breath. She told Aubrey she’d never speak of it again. It was so traumatic for her, she had intense therapy sessions after for five months. 

“I uh, I was sent to spy on them” she began, Beca nodded, “and it was going pretty well, Aubrey asked me to keep in contact with the team at all costs. I was in one of the vent things listening to a meeting. They were going through tactics and strategies and stuff, so once I learned all that information I had to enter the main headquarters, which was practically me trying to blend in, they have like a billion members so I was fine at the beginning. I broke into their briefing room and tried to take pictures of the whiteboard with these awesome glasses that take photos, Lilly made them they are so cool!” the redhead beamed before getting serious again.

“I got caught, they ripped my glasses off and broke them, locked the door and surrounded me with their guns all pointed at me. Then this extremely tall guy hit me in the head and next thing I remember waking up in this basement, I was so scared. For the entire month they tortured me daily, made me do tasks and if I didn’t do them right hit me or punch me, I forgot do something one day and they electrocuted me, it was very intense. I lost sight of who I was, the girls thought I was dead, so one day I fought back, attacked a DSM guard and got his gun and made my escape. They were having another meeting that day so I didn’t have to show them my badass weaponry skills but I ran out of there and stole one of their cars, drove to the cops and they flipped it on me, they beat themselves up to look worse than me and I was thrown in jail”

“Chloe, I’m so sorry” Beca whispered softly reaching for the redhead's hand. 

“No, don’t apologise Beca, I’m fine now, that encounter made me a better assassin so, in a way I should thank them”

“So when they attacked your base you were triggered?”

“Yeah, I just saw red and attacked everyone I could get my hands on, or well bullets in to”

What would happen if the Bellas found out she was a spy? Would they torture her? Chloe while all sweet and bubbly could easily turn on her, and with her skill Beca was terrified, these girls wouldn’t kill her would they? Oh god she needed air. “I’m just going to go out back for a minute is that okay?”

Chloe nodded and took out her phone again as Beca stood off the couch and walked outside. Beca stared at the night sky and sighed to herself. Why was she here? Why did the universe send her Chloe Beale only to be told she had to kill her? Even though she was sure as hell she wasn’t doing it, she was sure Alice will find a way, and that scared Beca more. Made that nightmare even more realistic. Her phone rang and she rolled her eyes. Retrieving it from her pocket and realising she had 10 missed calls from the HQ she knew Jesse wanted to speak to her so she answered.

“Hey Jesse”

“Beca, listen, I’m calling to warn you, you have three days left to complete this mission…or Alice will kill you too”

“What?” she asked in panic. Why was her boss so unhinged. 

“She knows Chloe’s cast comes off in three days and she expects you to not feel sympathy anymore, therefore taking her out then”

“Jesse I can’t, I can’t do this” her hands were shaking, why was this happening to her

“Beca listen, I’ll do whatever I can to find out if what they said was true, but until then I can’t stop her. You know Alice once she has an idea she has to go through with it”

“Please hurry Jesse okay, once you get that evidence we need to finish this, her reign this stupid feud everything”

“You really believe what they’re saying is true don’t you?” he asked sincerely.

“I do Jesse, I really do”

“Well than I guess I believe them too”

“Seriously?” Beca beamed, FINALLY!

“Yeah, it’s been three weeks and you still hold that viewpoint, I know it must be true if you don’t even question it, I’ll find that evidence Beca don’t worry”

On those words the phone was hung up. Beca sighed a sigh of relief and smiled widely. Finally she had inside help maybe they could defeat Alice before she laid a finger on either her or Chloe. Was she too hopeful? Alice was ruthless at the best of times, she couldn’t even imagine the damage she’d do if she as angry. Oh god, did she just put her own life and Chloe’s life in even more danger? What has she just done? 

_______________________

As she sat outside she lost track of time, her mind was racing, her time with Chloe was now limited, and what would happen if Alice killed them both? Would she end up somewhere with Chloe or down in hell by herself where she supposed she belonged for every agreeing to this stupid mission. Her thoughts spiraled even more and worsened if that was possible when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Beca jumped at the embrace and pulled herself from her thoughts it wasn’t until she snapped out that whirlwind did she realise she was crying. 

“You’ve been out here for over an hour” Chloe’s soft voice spoke behind her, god she loved her voice, “oh my god, y-you’re crying are you okay?” she asked sitting next to her. “do you wanna talk to me about it?” 

“Uh, no, I’m fine” she laughed wiping her eyes quickly, “just, thinking too much” she smiled trying to reassure the redhead next to her.

“Was it because I tried to kiss you? I- I knew I shouldn’t have tried to I just got caught up in the moment and I feel so stupid now."

Beca stared at the redhead who continued to ramble about ruining their friendship, fuck it. If Alice was going to perpetrate her tactic in three days then why not go for it? At least she’d leave this base knowing what it was like to kiss the stunningly beautiful assassin.

“Beca, if I’ve made this awkward please tell me,” she heard Chloe beg. 

Beca reached for Chloe’s hand and smiled before leaning in closer, she glanced at the redhead’s lips and checked to see if she wanted this too. Feeling no hesitation from the redhead Beca pressed her lips to Chloe’s. Chloe moaned as the kiss deepened and cupped Beca’s face as they continued their embrace. Beca swore she felt fireworks. She’d kissed a long line of girls before, but none of them made her feel like this. This feeling was new, and Beca knew she was in love with this girl. Beca moaned against Chloe’s lips as their passionate kiss continued.

Beca pulled away slowly and opened her eyes. This wasn’t a dream, she really kissed Chloe Beale, oh god, what was she doing? If Chloe found out the real reason Beca came here, it would hurt her even more, screw it. If she only had three days left with Chloe she was going to embrace it all. 

“I panicked earlier” Beca admitted eventually when Chloe’s breathing fixated, “I just thought you were kissing me because you were drunk”

“If anything the alcohol helped push me along.” She shrugged, “I’ve had feelings for you Beca, from like the first time I saw you, and I was afraid you wouldn’t or didn’t reciprocate my feelings” 

“Dude have you seen yourself? You’re so hot!” Beca laughed in disbelief at her sudden lack of confidence. 

“So are you, and, there’s something mysterious about you Beca, and I don’t know what it is, but I’ll get it out of you eventually” she winked nudging her shoulder. Beca laughed nervously as she watched Chloe reach for her hand to guide her back to the house. 

Beca took her hand and sighed quietly, maybe she should just tell her, what’s the worst that could happen? They’d fight, Chloe would get upset, but it would be out in the open and Beca would explain her motives changed and tell her that she’s on their side now. As they sat down Chloe stared at Beca, her eyes were shining and her smile was so wide, okay, here goes nothing, say goodbye to that smile for a while Beca. “Chloe, I need to tell you something” 

“Oh” the redhead shifted her seating position to stare intently at Beca noticing the tone change in her voice. “yeah, you can tell me anything, go on”

“Okay,” she took a deep breath, “the reason. Uh, why I’m. Basically- “Beca rolled her eyes why couldn’t she form a sentence, “The reason I’m here is- “ 

The door to the Bella base opened and loud voices entered the room, Aubrey complaining they lost. Amy saying she could have taken the bartender. Beca groaned loudly why was this so hard.

“Hey, what were you about to say?” Chloe asked softly

“Oh, I- “she paused and looked around at the girls in the base, all laughing, all happy. she couldn’t do this now at least not tonight. “It’s nothing” she laughed. 

“You sure?” the redhead asked looking for clarification, “they won’t be listening if it’s something private”

“No, honestly Chloe, I-it’s fine” Beca smiled. “it was stupid”

“You know that nothing you say will change my opinion of you?” the redhead smiled. “you’re a great person Beca especially to me” she winked

_Oh if only you knew Chloe, if only you knew._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe's world is turned upside down next chapter prepare for the angst, 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed and as always feedback is greatly appreciated. :) xx


	12. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe finally discovers why Beca was sent to the Bella base. 
> 
> Let the angst begiin...enjoyy

Yup Beca had chickened out. So what? Maybe if Alice came Beca could just fight her herself and Chloe or the other girls will never have to know Beca’s original intentions for coming here. Those three days came fast and now Amy had just left with Chloe as she was getting her cast removed today. The day Jesse told her Alice wanted her to finish the job or else. Speaking of Jesse. Like one of those stupid movie clichés her phone rang and surprise it was Jesse!

“Hey, did you get any info?” 

“I did Bec, and it’s bad, Alice is going to finish Chloe off tomorrow if you don’t do it tonight”

“T-tonight?”

“She said she’s sick of waiting, uh Benji and I bugged her phone, she even got a new set of guns sent to the base”

“What do I do Jesse?” Beca asked with worry laced through her voice.

“Just get Chloe out of there as soon as you can! Okay I gotta go Bec, good luck”

Beca paced the room for a while. Her mind was racing. Should she tell Chloe when she comes back? Or tell her as they’re on the run trying to find a residence to hide in. Should she just tell her she had a hunch something bad was about to happen and they all had to evacuate the base immediately? 

She decided on the latter and grabbed her bags from Chloe’s closet. Chloe would trust her enough to just follow her? Right? Beca left her phone on the dresser and silenced it when it wouldn’t stop dinging with messages. It was probably just Chloe showing her she was cast free and she didn’t want to see Chloe’s bright and happy messages right now, not when she was so scared she wouldn’t get another 24 hours with her. 

She was frantically packing when she heard the door to the base close downstairs. Loud happy voices were heard but Beca could only hear one. Chloe was telling the girls that while she was cast free she would still be “wonky” on her leg for another few weeks but she can definitely do missions again. She then heard the door to the upstairs slide open and knew Chloe was coming up. She wouldn't say anything, just enjoy her presence. it was limited now. 

"Beca? hey why are you packing?" she asked staring at the smaller girl in confusion. "you're not leaving me are you? I'll try not to kick you too much when I sleep" she giggled.

She needed to stop giggling and being adorable around Beca because this has already gotten so out of control and Beca couldn't think about anyone hurting the redhead. it actually physically ached. "I'm just clearing up space," she shrugged. Keep it cool Beca, you got this. 

"Beca we share a bed, I don't mind sharing a closet" she smiled. 

"I'd just feel a lot better if i gave you space." Beca began again turning back to her suitcase. "Listen, Chloe I don't know how i found it out but..." Beca trailed off into her rehearsed monologue. She was glad Chloe couldn't see her shaking. 

As Beca was talking her phone dinged on the dresser right next to Chloe, Chloe's eyes fell to her phone. she swore she read the word kill. She pressed the power button to show the lock screen of her phone, Chloe couldn’t see what the picture was, it was buried under a barrage of messages.

_Boss: Mitchell answer your damn phone._  
_Boss: It’s bad enough you’re not reporting back to treble HQ but now you’re ignoring me?_  
_Boss: I knew I shouldn’t have sent you on this mission. Where are you?_  
_Boss: Has Swanson briefed you on the new task?_  
_Boss: I would hope this radio silence is because you’re fulfilling your task_  
_Boss: Mitchell it’s been an hour have you killed Beale yet?  
_ _Boss: Mitchell remember kill Beale by tonight or else!_

Chloe began to shake with anger. She silently moved to the drawer under the dresser and opened it quietly. She retrieved a handgun and cocked it and walked up behind her. Beca stopped talking and turned her head slowly, Chloe was pointing a gun at her head what the hell? "Chloe, what are you doing?" she asked slowly turning her body to face the redhead. 

“Who are you?” she asked. Beca tried to move out of the firing line but Chloe followed her, gun still pointed at the brunette. “who are you!” the redhead yelled scaring Beca slightly.

“B-Beca, Mitchell!” she answered.

“I fucking know that! Why are you here? Tell me why you’re here, I don’t think we ever disclosed this when we first met!”

“Chloe can you lower your g-gun please?”

“No, now answer me!” Beca nodded and slowly walked backwards towards the bed. Chloe’s eyes followed her every move and locked eyes on her when she sat down.

“I’m here for business, my dad was in an accident by a rival group a-and I wanted to enlist the help of you guys to find them” Beca gulped loudly, was that okay? Did Chloe believe her?

To her confusion the redhead lowered her gun and began clapping loudly. “Bravo” she smiled, “when do you receive your Oscar? That was a perfectly polished, bullshit lie!” she yelled pointing the gun at Beca again. 

“Chloe, what? What’s going on! That’s the truth, you know it is!” Beca fought back. 

“I know it is?” she repeated, “well it turns out I know fuck all because I thought you actually cared about all of us, that you were one of us. That was all bullshit wasn’t it Becky?”

Urgh, she hated being called Becky. And the way Chloe said it was so condescending and sharp. She knew, somehow she had found out and now, well now Beca was fucked. “I did care, I do care!” she wasn’t lying. Really.

Chloe laughed and glared at Beca again. Up until now Beca thought Chloe pretended to go on missions, she’d let the other girls do the dirty work as she ate ice cream on the side lines. Her positive aura always made Beca feel safe and warm. Now she was seeing assassin Chloe. And she was terrified of the redhead. She needed to reason with her, tell her what had really happened. 

“Care about us.” Chloe laughed, “another lie to add to the list”

“Chloe whatever you heard, it isn’t true okay? Please you have to believe me!” 

Chloe picked up Beca’s phone from the dresser and smiled at her. It wasn’t a warm endearing smile like the redhead usually gave her, it was sharp and creepy. “So you didn’t come here to spy on us? Alice didn’t SEND YOU TO KILL ME!?” she fumed throwing Beca’s phone at the wall behind her. The redhead walked over to Beca and stood in front of her, Beca’s heart was racing and her hands were shaking, she hated this side of Chloe. Beca watched as the girl lowered the gun from her temple, “take it, do it now!” she whispered sharply handing the gun to Beca, “go on kill me complete your mission!” 

“Chloe I can’t!”

“Hey, I’m telling you to do it, why not do it make Alice proud of you!”

“I don’t want to- “

“Oh, are you suddenly afraid? You got this far I’m standing in front of you JUST SHOOT!”

“Chloe please calm down, let me explain!”

“Explain? Explain what Beca? Oh Alice sent me to spy on you guys and I was sentenced to kill you and then on the last second I chickened out? Fuck sake Beca have some pride!” she yelled snatching her gun from her again. Beca took a deep breath, she felt safer when the gun was in her own hands

“Yes, okay I was sent here to spy on you guys, but the moment I stepped in here I knew I couldn’t do any part of the mission, even killing you!”

“Hold on, you kissed me, you kissed me? Even though you knew you were going to kill me? Oh that’s fucked up. I thought Alice was twisted, but that is fucked up, you led me on so I wouldn’t be suspicious of you" 

“No, No, Chloe it wasn’t like that at all, everything I said, everything I said was true, everything. I fell for you, so fast when I was here, and then the Bellas they became like a family to me and then I stopped reporting to Alice, and then I went to tell my friend Jesse what Alice had planned and he- “

“That’s how you knew Alice’s surname at the meeting!” Chloe interrupted in thought.

"Chloe please listen to me!" Beca begged. 

“Yes, I am listening I am listening to your fake sob story. Where you- when you asked me about what DSM did, where you asking for tips? On how to capture me again? Capture me, torture me and kill me! I told you that in confidence! Is that why you were outside for over an hour,oh my god! oh my god you told Alice, I told you and then you ran out and told Alice!”

“No Chloe I wouldn’t do that!” Beca pleaded. The gun in Chloe’s hand was pointed at Beca’s head again.

“That experience was one of the worst for me and fuck you for telling your best friends at treble HQ!” she spoke sharply.

Oh god this was a mess, this was mess, Chloe was ready to shoot, Beca could see it in her eyes and the way her finger was trembling over the trigger. “Chloe, please I would never do that to you, I saw the hurt in your eyes when you told me that story, I was scared if you guys found out you would do similar to me so I ran outside for air and then Jesse called me and told me that he was going to help me and find out if Alice was just as corrupt as you guys said she was! I promise!”

“After everything you honestly expect me to believe that?” she laughed.

“Everything I’ve told you guys is true, my dad was attacked in an accident, he told me it was a rival team, this rival team, he told me my mom was killed by a Bella when that wasn’t true at all. I’ve been lied to my whole life! You don’t have to believe me, but you do have to trust me Chloe I would never ever hurt you or any member of this team. For the first time in my life I have a family, I didn’t want to ruin it, I wanted to stop Alice on my own accord.”

Chloe lowered the gun again and turned her back to Beca. “I’m having a hard time believing anything that comes from your mouth” she whispered fiercely. “why didn’t you tell me? Them! If you loved us so much why didn’t you open you mouth and say what you just clearly rehearsed there, we would have believed you a lot more then, of course you’d say anything to please me I have a gun pointed to your head!”

“I tried, remember on Saturday I went to say something but was interrupted”

“No, you said that was stupid, this isn’t stupid, this seems like important vital information!” 

“I’ll leave, okay I’m going to go, I’ll leave the base and never come back”

“Yeah go run back to the Treble’s, tell them everything you learned about us, about how unhinged I am! Should make your mission a lot easier when I’m not in the same bed as you!” 

“That is not what I’m leaving for!” Beca yelled, “I’m doing what’s best for me, for you, for this team. I’m a traitor, I know that but just know I am on your side” 

“You have ten minutes!” Chloe answered sharply walking to the door.

“Everything I said was true I do have feelings for you!” Beca yelled as the door was slammed shut behind the redhead. 

Beca took a deep breath. What just happened? Chloe just flipped on her, she had every right to, but my god the redhead was terrifying when she felt threatened. She quickly packed her bags and stared at a picture of Chloe and Aubrey on Chloe’s dresser, she looked so happy, Beca wondered if she would ever see the girl that happy again. Well that was highly unlikely because she failed her mission and Alice’s instructions mentioned she’d be killed too for not completing it. She took out a letter she wrote to Chloe the night after her nightmare. She left it on Chloe’s bed and took one last look before walking out the door.

As she reached the stairs and keyed in the code she noticed each member of the Bella's sitting on separate couches. They were all glaring at Beca angrily. She deserved this. 

“I’m sorry guys, I really am” she choked out.

“Amy, go with her and make sure she’s off the premises for good!” Aubrey instructed. 

“One more thing, Chloe, listen, Alice will strike against you tomorrow so please be careful!” Beca yelled through the door as Amy walked her out of the base. 

Beca walked out of the base slowly and turned around to take one last look at her surroundings. Amy just walked beside her in silence. Maybe she was trying to decipher all the information Chloe had clearly told them.  
They reached Beca's car she turned and looked at the base and back to Amy. She wiped away tears that escaped. 

“So, you’re a treble?” the blonde asked softly.

“I didn’t mean for any of this to happen Amy. I’m on your side, I always was, from day one, you can hack my call log and see.”

“I believe you” Amy shrugged, “I know things, I knew you weren’t some random civilian who wanted to avenge her dad’s accident. No random person wants to do that they just get on with life.”

“Thanks Amy, it means a lot to me, to know at least one of you guys believes me”

“I master in dodgy dealings my father was a corrupt drug dealer, I know you didn’t give away any information to Alice and I, they will really appreciate it.”

“Can you, I left a note on Chloe’s bed, can you tell her?” Beca asked sniffing loudly and wiping her eyes as she reached in to her pocket. “and tell her how sorry I am”

“Chloe will come around,” Amy smiled, “she’s stubborn but she’ll be okay. You really like her don’t you?”

“I’ve never felt this way about anyone before in my life. And uh tell the Bella’s thanks for making me feel like family and being so kind to me even though I didn’t deserve it”

“See ya around Shawshank” Amy smiled allowing the younger girl to depart. 

Beca smiled at her, with what Alice had planned, this was probably the last time she’d see the blonde, she couldn’t answer with a yeah. So she drove off down the road breaking down in to tears. She felt horrible. What had she done to those girls? To Chloe? She hated herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where will this head now? will Chloe forgive Beca and what is in the note? all will be revealed next chapter. hope you enjoyed this angst fest.. feedback is appreciated :)


	13. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are dealing with the revelation that Beca is a Treble. Chloe takes the news the worst.

Amy walked back to the base and stared around at the group who were unnervingly quiet. Chloe was sat on the couch staring at her phone ignoring the girls who were asking her if she was okay. Amy took this opportunity to walk to the head assassin’s room and find Beca’s note. She walked in to Chloe's room and trekked over to the piece of paper on her bed. Looking around Amy picked it up and began to read what Beca had said. When she finished she sighed loudly and put it down on the bedside table. 

“Why are you in here?” Chloe asked probably ruder than she anticipated.

“Uh, Beca left you a note”

“Oh, a note, that makes up for everything!” she rolled her eyes.

“Chloe, I am in no way taking her side but she seemed really upset that she hurt you, us”

“She’s upset because she got caught!” 

“Chloe”

“No, okay enough of this, she was always against us! Now please just leave me alone”  
“I will,” Amy spoke walking to the corridor, “if it’s any constellation, read the note she explains pretty much everything” 

Chloe shut her eyes and took a deep breath. What the fuck just happened. The girl she was sure she was in love with was a spy for a rival team? Not only that but was sent to kill her? The more she thought about it, the angrier she got. Why couldn’t she find someone who actually loved her?

________________________________

 

Two hours, two hours since all hell broke loose, since Beca left. No one knew what to do. This was new terrority for them, usually spies were wounded or worse killed. But somehow they all allowed Beca to just leave with no serious implication or threat. It had also been two hours since Amy had seen or heard from their head assassin and her absence hadn’t gone unnoticed by the rest of the group either. Chloe rarely got upset so when she did no one really knew what to do. The rest of the Bella’s where trying to find something to do to occupy the empty space. Stacie was trying to hack Beca’s phone but she couldn’t figure out her pass code. Aubrey was scribbling away clearly making plans for the upcoming attack against the Trebles. CR was helping Stacie think of codes, Lilly was cleaning her machete while Flo held it in place, Jessica and Ashley were examining what Aubrey was doing and Emily was sitting by herself in the corner observing the group. 

Amy had enough and went to find Chloe. She reached her bedroom and knocked lightly on the door. Hearing nothing she opened it and stared at the empty bed in front of her. She walked in and looked all around shaking her head when she saw Beca's note was untouched. She grabbed it and noticed a shadow outside on the decking and nodded, she walked out knocking first making her presence known. Chloe was sitting in the corner just staring blankly at the night sky. She was drinking beer from Amy’s cooler and when she noticed three empty bottles on the table next to her she decided to intervene. 

“Chloe, we’re all worried about you” Amy spoke suddenly. 

“I’m fine” she shrugged drinking her drink deflecting eye contact with the Australian. 

Amy grabbed a nearby chair and sat next to her. “You don’t always have to be fine, you can talk to me”

“She lied to me Amy” she whispered.

“I know, I’m not crazy about it either but she seemed really upset that you found out. You can’t fake that” Chloe began to laugh and took another swig of her beer. “Listen, she was here just over a month and did you run in to any trouble? She was kind, gentle, helped you when you needed it, if she wanted to kill you she would have thrown you down the stairs or something”

“So, I’m the bad guy?” she asked angrily, “I’m the ass, right? Sending Beca away, I could have done worse you know? I had a gun pointed to her head!”

“You wouldn’t have killed her, like she wouldn’t have killed you”

“I was going to” 

“No you weren’t, you’re just trying to one up her. Look Chloe I know you’re hurting but sitting here getting drunk isn’t helping anyone!”

“It’s helping me!” she shot back, “can you leave now Amy, I wanna be alone” 

“I’ll go, but I want you to promise me you’ll read this note! Beca wrote it, you owe it to her to at least hear her out” the Australian ordered standing up and placing the note on the chair she had just occupied.

Chloe watched Amy walk away and sighed loudly. Owe it to her? Frankly she owed her nothing! She picked up the paper that now occupied Amy’s seat and rolled her eyes before opening it. Okay what lies has she told her this time?

_Chloe,_

_So this is the hardest note or letter whatever you want to call it I have ever had to write. So if you’re reading this, you’ve found out my original intentions upon coming to this base and I’m… well who cares where I am right? I’m a big pile of garbage.  
I know, that the reason I am here, with all of you SUCKS. I am aware of that and I want to apologise from the bottom of my heart. I didn’t know what I was getting in to I’m a dumb ass, I’m still kinda new with this kinda thing. _

_Why am I writing this letter? Because I had a nightmare last night. In the nightmare I told Alice I didn’t want to complete this mission so she did it for me, that’s why I yelled your name, why I fell to the floor, why I was crying because I would never let that happen to you in real life. Chloe, you’re amazing and I’m so sorry for upsetting you. You deserve sunshine and the whole world. And I really am not or wasn’t a threat.  
So I guess I’ll talk more about why my dumb ass decided to take this mission. Firstly- I was the only assassin in the HQ who had failed a previous mission. So I had no choice Alice told me I had to it and that was it. _

_Secondly- My father told me my mother was killed by a Bella. I grew up despising your organisation. Then the moment I set foot inside something didn’t add up. You guys are amazing, you’re so warm, humble made me feel so at ease. The day after the meeting I went to tell my friend Jesse about how corrupt Alice was, he didn’t really believe me. But then I called my dad and found out a treble killed my mom and injured him. My whole life has been set up on lies._

_Chloe, you are so inspiring and I hope one day you conquer great things because being an assassin isn’t the friendliest of jobs or careers, but hey if you’re happy here who am I to judge? So, why didn’t I tell you about this to your face? I’m a wuss. I couldn’t do this to you, see your face drop, the sparkle in your eyes disappear. I can’t see you with a frown on your face, and I never wanted to bring you hurt or pain and I am so SO sorry.  
You’re going to do great things Beale, I really mean it. You’re destined for greatness._ _Everything I’ve done for you, feeding you your dinner because you only had one working arm, bringing you to the shower, tucking you in, drying your hair I did because I wanted to spend as much time as possible with you. Because. I’m falling in love with you. And you do not deserve someone like me._

_I love you so much, and I hate myself for agreeing to come here, but I do not regret meeting you, or the other girls. You’ve all made me a better person. And just know I’m not going back to being a treble EVER.  
I am so sorry for every entering this base and hurting you so much. _

_Beca_

Chloe folded the page over and put her head in her hands. That didn’t help! If anything she was even more confused. Was she legit? Did she love her? Amy had a point, Beca cared for her way too much for someone who wanted to kill her. But, maybe Beca was just a great actress. Pretend to be her best friend. Kiss her. And then bam one night she just shoots her. Chloe stood up and shook her head, she needed something stronger she hoped Amy had vodka in her cooler. 

 

___________________________________

“She’s out at the pool, feeling very sorry for herself” Amy spoke returning to the group. “Beca left this note explaining that she would never hurt us, or her and never intended everything to come out so bad. I gave it to Chloe and watched her read it, I think I made her worse”

“What do we do?” Stacie asked, “If Beca is legit then Alice is coming soon! She can’t be like this. She needs to be on form!” 

“We give her space” CR spoke up, “she clearly really liked Beca and feels betrayed, so what if she has on off-night she’ll be back on form tomorrow for the attack”

“I don’t know CR she’s really down right now”

“Guys!” Stacie interrupted catching their attention, “I got it, I’m in Beca’s phone!” 

Each girl raced to Stacie’s computer monitor. “Check her messages and call log” Aubrey ordered, “if she is telling the truth we’ll find out from them”

Stacie located Beca’s messages and they all shared glances when they found out that Beca hadn’t texted Alice back in over a month, although it seemed to piss off the head Treble. “Oh here’s her call log, I’m sure I can find a way to play some back” Stacie spoke in concentration. She typed and clicked away until they heard Beca’s voice. This call happened the second day the girl was in the base.. they all listened intently. They heard Beca explain that she couldn’t sneak off without creating suspicion and telling Alice she was bunked with Chloe. They each groaned when Alice mentioned taking her out when she was sleeping. The reluctance in Beca’s voice on day two made the girls ease up a little. Stacie pressed another more recent one with Jesse, where he informed her Alice will kill Chloe tomorrow if she doesn’t complete the mission now. 

“Oh, here’s a message to Jesse from… an hour ago” Stacie smiled pressing it. 

_“Hey Jesse, I don’t know what to do, I messed everything up._. The girls each exchanged guilty expressions, Beca was on the phone to this guy sobbing. _I wanted to run away with Chloe and the other girls and explain on the way that Alice was coming but I left my phone on the dresser and Alice sent a stream of messages and Chloe saw”_ the girl sobbed.

 _“Beca,”_ a calmer male voice was heard, _“relax, it will all work out just talk to her”_

_“She kicked me out Jess, they all did, Alice is going to kill them and I don’t know what to do I love them, all of them you have to help me i have to warn them. I tried but I don't think they heard me.”_

_“Beca, I swear, we can stop Alice together, come to the base and we’ll get to her before she can hurt them. We can do this”_

_Okay, thanks Jesse_

The phone was then hung up. The room was filled with silence. “Okay, uh we fucked up” CR spoke feeling guilty after hearing Beca’s sobs. 

“Chloe needs to hear this, I’m going to go and get her” Aubrey spoke standing up and walking out of the room. 

Aubrey walked up the stairs feeling guilty, was Beca in danger? Did they send Beca back to be killed? Aubrey walked out to the pool and rolled her eyes seeing Chloe drinking from a bottle of vodka. “Alice could be coming to kill you soon and you’re drinking yourself blind… tactical” the blonde spoke irritably. 

“Won’t feel the pain of it then will I?” she retorted raising the bottle to her lips.

“Enough of this pity party!” Aubrey yelled grabbing the bottle from her hand and slamming it on the table. “what are you doing?” 

“Clearly feeling sorry for myself!” she shot back, “you’ve never been betrayed by someone you love!” 

“Oh we’re doing the whole who's hurting more bit now? Chloe you’re better than this!” 

“No, no I’m not!" she yelled, "seriously why won’t any of you guys just leave me alone?” 

“We care about you, we don’t want to see you like this!” Chloe shrugged and reached for the bottle again, Aubrey grabbed it and glared at her. “we have information on Beca”

“So?” she laughed, “she’s not our problem anymore, she's not myy problem anymore she decided to f-fuck us over- "

“Important information!" Aubrey yelled over her drunken rambles, "that I am not disclosing with you until you’re sober!” 

"I can wait then!" she retorted snidely. 

Aubrey had enough and grabbed her arm dragging her down the stairs to the couches. Getting down the stairs proved harder than Aubrey thought but she did it and sat Chloe on one of the couches and warned her off moving. She walked to the kitchen to make Chloe a coffee. (or two). 

Aubrey returned a few minutes later and was about to speak when she noticed Chloe had passed out on the couch. The girl was in a deep sleep snoring slightly from her intoxication level. “Chloe” Aubrey spoke softly placing the coffee on the table in front of her. “Chloe” she spoke louder shaking the redhead. “great, that’s. That’s just great!” she yelled annoyed.

“What’s up?” Stacie asked walking towards the blonde "i heard you yelling, ohh." she finished as her eyes drifted to the sleeping redhead.

“Chloe’s passed out, we need to tell her this, like now!” 

“Let her sleep it off, she’s had a rough night. I’ll try wake her in a few hours” she spoke sincerely, taking Aubrey’s hand and guiding her back down to the monitoring room. 

_____________________________________

Two more hours had gone by. All eyes were on Stacie who was trying to hack the surveillance cameras in Treble HQ. All hope was lost as the hacker had been trying for nearly an hour now and it seemed impossible to get passed their security code. Suddenly all monitors in the room were filled with videos of different locations in treble HQ. 

“Stacie you’re a genius!” Amy smiled staring around at the different monitors. 

“Hey, what’s, what’s happening down there?” Emily asked pointing to a smaller section of the screen labelled basement 1. 

Stacie enlarged the video and all girls gasped, “I have got to wake Chloe up!”

She walked up the steps from the basement and rolled her eyes seeing their head assassin still passed out on the sofa. Smiling she walked to the kitchen and prepared a fresh cup of coffee for the redhead. When she finished she peered out again before she grabbed a jug and filled it with water. She walked directly over Chloe’s sleeping body and turned the jug as the water gushed out onto the sleeping redhead. To her delight Chloe jumped up on the couch. 

“What the hell?” the girl asked, her voice hoarse from sleep.

“Hi, so happy you could join us eventually, while you were passed out we found out some information” 

“I don’t care” she shrugged. Ready to lie back down. Stacie could tell she was still slightly intoxicated.

“Chloe!” Stacie yelled making the girl jump, “I don’t care if you’re still drunk or whatever. We can’t put this off any longer, take this, drink it and follow me” she demanded. "It's about Beca"

Chloe’s heart began to race hearing her name said in such a way. Was she in danger? She followed Stacie to the monitoring room drinking her coffee quickly trying to sober herself up. They entered the room and Chloe noticed each individual Bella was staring at her in concern. “What’s going on guys?” 

“Okay, so I hacked in to the treble surveillance and uh” Stacie began running to her desk. “Emily was like oh what’s happening here and- “

“Stacie!” Chloe yelled ushering the girl to get to her point.

“Beca and some guy are tied up, Alice has captured them.” Stacie spoke pointing to the monitor.

"What?" she yelled leaning over the girl to get a better look. She sobered quickly, and tried to collect her thoughts. "Alice knows she's on our side," she spoke sadly, "I have to go help them"

“Whoa, what?” Aubrey spoke stopping the girl who turned to walk out the door. “Chloe not even ten minutes ago were you passed out on the couch! You are not doing this!" 

"I feel fine Bree, I'll shower, drink more coffee, I owe this to her. I really do"

“Wait Chloe,” Emily spoke, “what if this is a trap? We’ve never been able to hack in to their surveillance and now all of a sudden we can see all over the base?” 

“Emily that is by far the dumbest thing you’ve ever said!” Amy argued.

“No, Amy” Aubrey began, “Emily has a point, what if this is a trap? You go in and they kill you?”

“Oooh, this is like Harry Potter, but instead of wizards it’s assassins” Amy smiled.

“How is this like Harry Potter?” Stacie asked in confusion.

“Uh Order of the Phoenix when Voldemort tricks Harry into going to the ministry to save Sirius, he gets to the ministry and all the death eaters start attacking him duh”

“Uhm okay that kinda makes sense” Stacie replied.

“Guys I don’t care if it’s a trap if Beca’s in trouble I have to save her!” Chloe argued.

“You’re saving her? Alone?” CR asked in concern. “No way Chloe we’re coming too”

“Guys this needs to be subtle, we can’t all just charge in there we could be putting our lives in danger along with Beca and Jesse!”

“Okay, OH!” Stacie smiled clicking her fingers “we’ll help you from here, we have surveillance we can navigate you through the base without detection!”

“Full proof plan” Chloe smiled, “alright Stacie you like find me an earpiece and I’ll go shower and load up on weapons." 

They watched Chloe walk out quickly. Aubrey was staring confused, "How the hell did she sober so fast?"

"The girl she loves is in danger" Amy smiled, "that's enough to sober anyone up"

___________________________________________

After her quick shower Chloe felt more refreshed. Her hangover hadn't even appeared probably because of the adrenaline. She ran up the stairs and began loading up on weapons. She grabbed her Kevlar vest and pulled it over her head. She pulled at the straps to tighten it and threw a black t-shirt on over it. She grabbed a backpack and stuffed her guns and weapons inside. She took a deep breath and stared at a silky red hoodie that seemed to have fallen down the side of the couch Beca used to sleep on. Chloe picked it up and smiled it was a treble hoodie. Maroon red, silky, T.H.Q. written in gold across the chest. Chloe shrugged and took it with her as she grabbed the backpack and headed down the stairs. 

“Chloe, we have a problem” Stacie spoke staring at the computer screen intently. “Apparently the trebles have some sort of uniform and- “Stacie glanced up to see Chloe holding the hoodie with a smug look on her face. “did Beca leave this behind?” she smiled.

“She must have, helps us a lot” she smiled putting the hoodie on. “what else do they wear?”

“All these girls are wearing jeans; their hair is up in a ponytail and they’re wearing a baseball cap with T.H.Q stitched in.”

“We’re working on the baseball cap” Jessica smiled showing Chloe the maroon cap they were sewing the letters in to. 

“Thanks guys” Chloe smiled, “jeans? On this mission? ” she groaned throwing her hair up into a ponytail. “I’ll be back”

Chloe wasn't a Jeans type of girl. She had dresses, skirts and combat trousers for missions. But she did have one pair of denim jeans thank god. She threw on a pair of converse too and made her way back down to the girls. They were standing at the bottom waiting for her return.

“Okay here’s an ear piece, tell us if it works” Stacie smiled handing it to the redhead who quickly placed it in her ear. 

_“Chloe will you pick up dinner on your way back. We forgot to eat”_ she heard Amy ask in her ear. 

“A little busy Amy, sorry you might have to pick it up yourself” 

“You’re no fun” Amy sulked returning to the group

“Oh, treble hat, courtesy of Jessica and Ashley” Aubrey smiled

Chloe smiled politely and stuck it on her head pulling her ponytail through the gap in the back. “Ok, here we go”

“Yess!” Amy cheered, “mission save Bhloe is on!”

“Bhloe?” Aubrey asked for clarification. 

“Beca and Chloe, together they’re Bhloe, and everyone loves a good Bhloe” 

“Ok so I’m going to go!” Chloe laughed pointing to the door. She grabbed the backpack and hung it over her shoulder. “Hang in there Beca, I’m on my way” she whispered leaving the base as the rest of the girls scrambled back to the monitoring room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty we're now on a saving mission. Are Treble setting them up? Will Chloe get to Beca on time? 
> 
> I really appreciate the feedback and kudos thank you guys so much. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	14. Treble HQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe attempts to save Beca by entering Treble HQ by herself. Is it a good idea? probably not.

Chloe quickly approached Treble HQ. She stopped briefly to check she had everything. Taking on one organisation by yourself was a tiny bit risky to say the least but she was content she could pull this off if she just went slowly and didn’t just jump in all guns blazing. She looked up at the building in front of her. She’d never seen Treble HQ before. At least the Bella’s were subtle and used an abandoned youth hostel. This place looked dodgy as hell. Big gates, a concrete building with tinted windows and huge walls surrounding it so you couldn’t see in to the yard. Great. She wasn’t even in there but felt intimidated by it. She looked all around and noticed a parking lot away from what she assumed was the entrance. She parked and double checked everything was in order. She grabbed her gun belt and put it around her waist. She picked out two handguns and placed them on her belt. The bigger guns can wait until she felt really threatened. “Alright Stace, I’m here” 

_“Okay go to your left but go easy there’s two guys guarding the gates.”_

_“Do not shoot them Chloe! Remember don’t attack until you’re attacked” Aubrey warned._  
“I know Aubrey, believe it or not this isn’t my first mission”

Aubrey rolled her eyes at her remark but locked eyes on the screen as Chloe appeared on the surveillance. 

Chloe zipped her hoodie up a little bit just so her gun belt wouldn’t show and stared all around. She remembered Aubrey’s words “stealth is wealth”. The walls around the HQ were way too high for her to attempt jumping up. She noticed a lamppost near the wall and smiled. She jumped onto the lamppost until she could see over the wall. It wasn’t too far, she could just jump across. 

Climbing a little higher she made sure those guarding the gates didn’t hear her before she jumped across landing on top of the wall she smiled and jumped down. Right, she was in. she crept along the wall running up to the gates and noticed a rock in the yard. She smiled and picked it up before throwing it over the wall landing somewhere with a bang that distracted the guards. As they were distracted Chloe looked all around and shot both guards in the back of the head killing them instantly. She looked all around and took a sigh of relief seeing the shots didn’t raise any alarm bells or attention.

_“Chloe I said no killing!” Aubrey yelled._

“Sorry Bree, I wasn’t going to be able to get through this yard without them spotting me so, better to be safe than sorry”

_“Okay Chloe you need to get on the roof there’s a window up there that you can access, I’ve been monitoring it for a while now and no one has even gone to that floor”_

Chloe stared at the grey concrete building in front of her. It easily had six floors. How was she climbing up this thing? Two pillars sat neatly beside what Chloe assumed was the main entrance. Okay. She jumped onto them and jumped up onto a smaller roof. She looked up and smiled. She reached in to her bag and retrieved a rope assist to scale the wall with. She tied the rope around her waist and took a deep breath. She knew it was a long shot not having anything to tie it to so it was secure, she threw the rope a good distance and tugged at the rope making sure it was as secure as it would get. 

She walked up the wall quickly. The top of the assist was coming loose, she was nearly there so stood on a ledge and looked up. Thinking quickly she made a jump for it. Grazing her stomach and side off the ledge of the roof she groaned as she pulled herself up. She untied the rope and stuck it back in to her bag. 

_“Chloe what the hell was that? Less danger please!” Aubrey warned._

“No can-do boss” she smiled. 

Chloe loved missions especially stealth missions and anything she can do that solicits danger, she was doing. She stared at the window behind her and grabbed her gun from the holder she smashed the glass with the butt and stuck it back in the holster. She waited before entering. Okay, no weird alarms, she was going in. 

As she climbed through the smashed window she noticed there was a big drop down. She looked down and shrugged before jumping down. She smiled accomplishing a "superhero landing" and stared back up at the window before getting off her knees and making her way through the room.

_“Beale, we have a code red situation, two trebles are making their way up there now!”_ Stacie warned.

Chloe stared at the conveniently placed filing cabinet directly behind the door and climbed on top of it. She waited patiently for the two members to enter. The door opened and without a second thought Chloe jumped down and locked the door from the outside. She smiled and looked all around. She was clearly on the top floor. To her right was a concrete wall and to her left was staircase she felt she needed to walk down. Obeying her own instructions she followed the staircase. 

_“Chloe there are trebles everywhere, I don’t know how you’re getting to the basement without detection.”_ Stacie continued.

Chloe stopped walking and put her gun back in to her belt and swung her bag around as she rummaged inside. She grabbed her black dagger double action knife she smiled seeing it was already clipped and hid it in the palm of her hand as she zipped her bag and continued to the floor the stairs guided her to. 

As the stairs widened Chloe found herself on what she deemed a ‘computer floor’ it reminded her of a news room. Wide see through glass windows showed several trebles working on computers. And many more were walking around the floor absentmindedly. She dismissed this floor and continued her trek down the stairs. The stairs eventually finished on a floor that seemed dark and creepy. The interior was different to that of the computer room. The walls were a dark blue and several brown doors ran along the wall on the left. It was deserted too which added to the creepy feel. 

Chloe turned the corner slowly and checked up and down the corridor before she made her way down the corridor. To her right was a clear glass wall which showed the entrance of the base. Several Trebles walking around, guns attached to their hip or strapped to their back. An electronic bulletin board was cast on the wall at the back of the entrance. It listed the tasks for the day and Chloe nodded, how efficient. Suddenly the board went black and a new message began to appear, “Find the intruder!” flashed in big red letters. Fuck who knew she intruded? Was it those two guys that she locked in the room. Chloe knew she should have killed them. But Aubrey said no killing. 

“Guys are you seeing that?” she whispered looking all around as the Trebles all began to disband on the floor below. “what do I do?”

_“Just remain in stealth don’t be suspicious!”_ Aubrey demanded.

Two male trebles were making their way towards her. Suddenly they both began to charge at her, okay if this was how this was being played it was only fair she’d join in right? She waited for them to near her before she took out her gun and smiled. A shot was sent through one of the Treble’s head his friend looked super pissed. Chloe shrugged and went to shoot again when she was attacked from behind the Treble flung her gun across the floor. Okay. What a jerk. She blindly thrust her elbow into the Treble’s face she turned and smiled punching him harder making him fall to the ground in pain. 

She heard another Treble approaching behind her, jesus these guys loved to attack from behind didn’t they? She shrugged and tripped him up as he approached. He slid across the floor in to a nearby wall. Chloe found herself laughing before an arm quickly tightened around her neck and a gun was pressed to the side of her head. She rolled her eyes and hit his arm that sent his gun to the floor too, she then grabbed his arm and pulled him forward over her head. He landed with a thud on the ground, the two wounded trebles were attempting to get up and fight her again. Chloe found it cute. She grabbed her gun and waved goodbye before shooting both of them in the head. 

Satisfied with her work she smiled and made her way down the corridor too. A door behind her opened and before she knew it she was being dragged in to a nearby room. The treble closed the door behind him and turned. “Oh, geez!” he yelled in shock seeing the redhead’s gun pointed at him. 

“You can put your gun down, I’m not going to attack you I swear!” he spoke raising his arms. 

“You expect me to believe that? I’m not stupid” 

“Oh, believe me I know you’re not. I saw how you took out those guys. It was amazing!” he beamed. 

Chloe lowered her gun, who the hell was this guy. “Uh thanks”

“I know why you’re here and I want to help you” he spoke stepping closer to her. He jumped seeing her gun raise again.

“Don’t come closer!” she warned,

“Oh god, sorry I’m, just, I’m not a threat I promise you, I’m more of a threat to myself if I’m being honest. I haven’t successfully killed anyone on a mission, I’ve literally shot myself trying to shoot someone else”

“Who are you?” Chloe asked in confusion, her gun still raised slightly.

“You’re Chloe right?” he smiled. The redhead nodded, “I’m Benji, well you certainly look the part, I was beginning to doubt myself, well until you killed those guys” 

“Benji, I sort of have a mission to attain to so if you don’t mind letting me go now”

“Oh yeah I know, I want to help you. Ever since day one Alice has ridiculed me, made me feel worthless so when Jesse told me what she was up to and what she had done I wanted to find a way out. I couldn’t. And then Jesse and I made a plan that involved Beca and both of them got captured and I don’t have the skills to try bust them out!”

“Uh, well Benji I appreciate it but I kind of wanted to do this mission as a solo thing and the Bella’s are helping me- “

“Oh yeah about that, Alice knows the Bella’s hacked in to the cameras, I can help you get to the basement without them getting involved, besides three guys have left to go shoot up the place they need to prepare for that, they have ak-47’s and grenades.”

“Guys, did you hear that?” Chloe spoke holding her ear, “I trust Benji, he’s a….. well nerd he’s no harm to me go get ready for this fight, I’ll be fine”

_“Okay Chloe, we trust you, be careful!” Aubrey warned_

“Okay, they’re gone, lead the way Benji” 

_________________________________________________________

“You wanted to see me?” the smug Treble asked his leader. 

“I’m sure you know we have an intruder, have you gotten sight of them?” she asked.

“Yes Ma’am and based on your description of the Bella’s she resembles one Chloe Beale!”  
“She came” Alice smiled, “that surveillance trick worked, we allow them to see in and she comes barging in to the base”

“Two trebles are already dead she’s a good fighter”

“She’s amazing that’s why I wanted Beca to kill her! Wait, where did you put Swanson and Mitchell?”

“In the basement, they’re tied up”

“Bumper, I’ve just thought of a great idea, please get down there before Beale and move Swanson and Mitchell elsewhere, then return to room they were in and take care of Beale for me- don’t kill her though, that’s my job”

“Yes Ma’am” he saluted turning around and walking out the door. 

“Say goodbye Beale” she smiled rubbing her hands together.

__________________________________________________________________

Benji and Chloe continued their trek to the basement. Unfortunately Benji was bringing them a way where there’d be less trebles. Chloe wanted to fight her adrenaline was way too high. The corridor they were on turned and both assassins held their guns firmly as they turned their head. Yes. Three trebles were heading her way. They began to run towards her she glanced up and noticed a pole running horizontal across the ceiling. She jumped up and grabbed onto it landing behind them. 

They stopped confused and turned around, she smiled and shot both enemies they fell to the ground with a thud. Chloe walked towards the third guy who had decided to go for Benji instead. She grabbed her knife from her pocket and clicked it so the blade was out. Quietly she crept up on the treble and rammed the knife into his back. He fell to his knees as Chloe pulled the knife out before collapsing onto the floor. 

“Nice” Benji smiled high fiving her, “I uh had that under control” 

“I’m sure you did big guy” the redhead lied patting his shoulder continuing towards were Beca and Jesse were tied up. 

They came to the end of the corridor and Chloe stared around. “Okay” Benji spoke quietly, “they’re in there” he pointed straight across, “you go down the steps and turn right, but, there’s like three guards and they are huge Chloe, so be careful”

“I’m sure I can take them, thanks Benji, now get out of here and check on the Bellas if you can…uh please”

“No problem stay safe” he smiled running off. 

Chloe took a deep breath and made her way to the steps. She walked down them and stopped seeing one of the guards standing in the doorway facing in the opposite direction. Chloe stared at her knife and smiled, well she did have to be quiet. She stared all around and shrugged before launching the knife at the back of the guard’s head. She traveled back two steps into the darkness in case he somehow lived and heard a groan before a thud.

She walked down to his lifeless body and retrieved her knife as she attempted to locate guard number two. She returned to the guard’s body and smiled noticing the gun in his hand had a silencer on it. She took it and crouched down behind the wall as she heard footsteps approach. She heard the footsteps stop and took a deep breath. She knew he was staring at her.

Chloe smiled and looked up at the guard, he began to raise his gun as Chloe shot him and watched his body fall to the ground. Okay this was going well. She remembered Benji told her to go to the right and headed that way. A bullet was sent her way but she dodged it and turned noticing a third guard was shooting from an AK-47. Fair enough. She ducked behind a wall remaining perfectly still. She got her knife ready and when he passed looking around frantically her knife was thrown and landed stabbing the guard in the side of the neck. He gasped in pain and dropped his gun, Chloe grabbed it and before he had time to blink a bullet was put between his eyes. 

Content there were no more guards Chloe continued her trek towards the basement. She noticed a door and smiled as she reached for the handle. The door on the other side flung open confusing the redhead. Suddenly she was hit hard with the butt of a gun. The impact dazed the redhead who went to reach for her gun to attack, a bullet was shot in to her arm and she yelled in pain. 

The treble smiled and kicked the back of her leg making her fall to the ground. Her entire arm was throbbing and she could barely move it but she was fighting back! She stood up and pushed the unsuspecting treble in to the wall. She grabbed his gun and flung it behind her as she punched him in the face. He returned the favour and punched her back, before kneeing her in the stomach. She gasped in pain as he did it again. Okay, that’s a broken rib for sure. Sensing her weakness from being kicked and potential loss of blood he punched her again. The redhead collapsed to the floor she was completely knocked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, I've started a new job so I'm just getting settled in :) also sorry if this was kinda sucky I am terrible at writing action sequences. Anywayy I hope you enjoyed it :) Alice vs Chloe next chapter who will be triumphant ;) Feedback appreciated as alwayss


	15. The hero vs The bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe continues her mission to try save Beca. The Bella's discover something about Benji. And Alice continues to be the worst.

“Okay it’s been over two hours, she’s not answering her phone where is she?” Aubrey yelled in frustration. 

“Guys she has to remain in stealth, come on this is Chloe we’re talking about here, she’s our best assassin” Emily replied.

“Spying or not Chloe always keeps me informed of how she’s doing. It’s never radio silence”

“Should we be worried?” Stacie asked looking all around. 

“When she was in the basement with me she saved me and took on three guys at the same time,” Benji spoke, “I’m sure she’s fine”

“But you just left her, someone could have caught her!”

“Impossible I bought her a way no one could find her, or us, the only things she had to do was get passed two guards and then she would have made it there”

“How are we supposed to take anything you say seriously? You told us the Trebles were coming to invade us, the only Treble here is you” Amy stated.

“Alice told me, she told me directly. Unless, oh my god she told me so I’d come here to get out of her way”

“Well, Benji dude and I mean this in the nicest most possible way.” Amy continued, “you’re a terrible assassin” 

“Guys can we get back to the real matter at hand here? Is Chloe okay?”

“Of course she’s okay, calm down Aubrey” CR smiled.

 

\--------------------------------

Chloe’s eyes opened and closed. Everything hurt. How long was she knocked out for? She opened her eyes and looked around she was now in some kind of cell and was tied to a chair. How great. She noticed someone walking towards her. Her vision may have been blurred but she knew it was Alice.

“Oh look who’s awake” Alice smiled opening the barred gate and entering the room. “So glad you could join us” she smiled closing it behind her. “look at you, I always knew you’d look hot in that treble uniform”

“Fuck off Alice!” Chloe spat fiercely.

“Oooh still a feisty one aren’t you Beale? That’s what I love about you”

“I don’t know why you’re doing this, but seriously if it’s because I didn’t kiss you back then you need some form of help!”

Alice laughed and began to circle her chair. “Do I Chloe? Do I really? That’s quite an offhand comment, listen closely, I never lose” she laughed again pausing her pacing and leaning forward to talk in to Chloe’s ear. “Look at you” she whispered, “you’re beat, worn down, restrained. You’ve lost this round Beale, I mean I am going to miss you somewhat- “

“So what are you going to do to me? Kill me? I mean you did send Beca in, may as well finish the job” she shrugged. Chloe began to wrestle herself out of the rope that her wrists were tied in. god Alice really tied this knot freaking tight. 

“You’re so bright aren’t you?” Alice smiled, “Of course I’m going to kill you,” Chloe nodded as the rope began to loosen. Thankfully she can drop kick this bitch soon, listening to her talk was really grating on Chloe. Especially when she thought she could win this thing. In a way she felt bad for how conceited she was. “when I’m finished with you, I’ll be a hero. The trebles will then be undefeated. That’s a pretty big honour isn’t it?”

“Such a big honour, you do know there’s like eleven more Bella’s right? And they can kick ass too? Just saying”

“Well Chloe, I believe Benji is taking care of them for me” 

____________________________________

“So, you’re a good guy, who is now a bad guy but want to be the good guy?” Stacie asked in confusion. 

Benji had since locked each girl in the tech room with no weapons or escape. He was pretty proud of himself. He had his gun in his hand but not one of the girls were scared, because Benji looked so nervous. “I just want Alice to be proud of me!” he spoke.

“Benji,” Emily began, “listen, Alice is a bad person, a very bad person. Staying on the side of evil will not be good for you, you can be a hero. You can let us go and we can help Chloe, she’s kidnapped your best friend and his best friend, now is the time to be the good guy." 

“I’m scared, I’m terrified of her, I don’t want to fail” he whimpered. 

“Benji, you don’t have to be afraid of her anymore, you can beat her. You know what she has planned, you can help us end this” Aubrey added.

"Okay, okay I’ll help you” he smiled. 

________________________________

“Benji, what?” Chloe asked as the rope slid down onto the floor. Unnoticed by the treble leader.

“He wanted to show me he was loyal so he guided you down to my trap and he probably has your friends hostage right now”

“Benji won’t do anything he’s afraid of his own shadow!”

“Well yeah, I know that, that’s why I have another accomplish parked outside your base now, so if Benji tries to escape, he’ll take over” Alice smiled walking to the door.

“You are honestly the worst” Chloe laughed, “you think you’ve got this all figured out? But you forgot one thing…… I will always be better than you” Chloe smiled smugly as she stood up quietly. She walked behind her undetected and smiled, “boo” she whispered in her ear as she grabbed Alice’s head and pushed it in to the door temporarily dazing the girl as she grabbed her gun from the ground where it fell from her previous battle. Alice turned quickly and forcefully pushed the gun in to Chloe’s abdomen, the redhead groaned in pain. 

“A gun Chloe really? Did you forget who you were dealing with?” the treble leader smiled she shot the gun as Chloe ducked out of the way. She felt a pain in her side but put it down to being hit numerous times. She watched Alice fling her gun to the other side of the room.

Chloe rolled her eyes and shakily lunged for Alice, knocking the treble leader to the ground, she began to kick her in the side and when she went to retrieve her gun again. Alice grabbed her ankle and pulled her down on the floor with her. Alice began to repeatedly punch Chloe in the face, the redhead found a surge of adrenaline and flipped Alice under her. “Sorry Alice” she replied breathlessly, “I am always on top!” 

______________________________________

“So your leader's accomplice is outside? Like right now?” CR asked in horror, “Okay we gotta think of a plan”

Stacie smiled around at the group and grabbed the Bella HQ phone in the tech room. “Give me his number,” she smiled, “I’ve got an idea” 

As Benji relayed the number to her the girls attempted to hack in to the surveillance camera’s again. Benji then informed the girls of the surveillance code and within seconds each television screen showed a different room in Treble HQ. “There she is!” Amy yelled pointing to a monitor everyone immediately circled, “she really is winning this battle, Alice looks unconscious” she observed.

“Okay guys” Stacie began again, “pretend we can’t see that and let’s role play…Benji, you ready?” with a nod from the treble Stacie pressed dial and the others took their positions. 

_“Hello?”_

“Bumper!” Benji yelled, “Bumper you’ve got to help me!”

_“What have you done now?”_

“Hey Bumper it’s Amy from the Bella’s here, you guys think you’re so slick, we can see you, and we’ve already started torturing Benji, you don’t stand a chance against us, give up now”

_“Aw it’s sweet how conceited you are”_

“Conceited?” Aubrey asked now in charge of the phone, “come in here and show us what you got then”

Bumper laughed and hung up the phone. Aubrey shook her head and nodded towards the rest of her team. Stacie and CR disbanded and stood near the entrance as Aubrey unlocked the doors to allow Bumper to wander in freely. The Trebles, as evil an organisation they are, weren’t so smart by themselves. 

Footsteps echoed through the base as Stacie sucked in her breath. Listening closely both CR and Stacie got their weapons ready as it was clear Bumper was nearing the main door. The door opened and Bumper smiled staring all around. 

“Hey Bumper” Benji smiled walking towards him cheerily.

“What, you’re not in trouble” he pointed out in confusion.

“No, I’m not, but you are” he smiled as Stacie approached slowly behind him.

“What?” Bumper asked in confusion, before he was knocked out by Stacie. 

“Well that was easy” Benji laughed. 

Stacie just stared and shook her head. She loved how gullible the trebles were. She smiled and looted him for all his weapons. She grabbed a small pistol, a pocket knife and a handgun. Satisfied that she had everything CR took over and tied his hands behind his back. “Amy!” CR called, “he’s ready for you”

_________________________________

With one last punch to the head Alice was unconscious. Chloe stared around breathlessly. Jesus that was a take down. She thought it would have been easier than this, Alice put up a fight but Chloe was now ready to continue her mission. As Alice lay on the ground Chloe began to search around for anything that might help her. She picked up her gun that was flung to the other side of the room and stared at Alice. Chloe really did knock her out she smiled at what she had accomplished. Now that her adrenaline was running low she began to feel the pain from the previous fights she found herself in. Everything was sore, her side, ribs, stomach, leg, back, face. Everything. It was only then did she remember she was also shot in the arm. She could deal with it. She had to deal with it. This pain couldn’t stop her now. She retrieved her pocket knife and tore some fabric off the treble hoodie. It was a difficult task to do alone but she eventually tied it around the bullet hole to attempt to stop it from bleeding out.

_“Chloe!”_

Chloe’s head whipped around in confusion. Who was contacting her? She didn’t realise how dazed she was from all the hits in the head. _“Chloe, it’s Stacie, I’m in your ear?”_ she laughed hearing the confusion in Stacie’s voice. 

“Sorry uh, a little dizzy and confused”

_“Okay Chloe, when you open this door take a right, Beca and Jesse are in like some cell”_

“On it” she smiled stepping over Alice’s body, “okay, uh right” she mumbled to herself.

_“You okay Chlo?” Aubrey asked, “I mean how are you feeling?”_

“Uh I’m in a lot of pain right now” she answered honestly.

 _“Don’t worry Chloe, you’ve got this, you’re nearly there”_ Aubrey reassured.

_“Okay Chloe, turn left at this corridor and you’ll come to three rooms, Beca and Jesse are in the middle room”_

“Thanks Stace” Chloe obeyed the directions and smiled seeing three doors in front of her, she stepped closer to the middle room when she heard something. She was unsure if it was her in her head or was an actual noise she was hearing. “uh Stacie, what’s in this room? I hear ticking”

 _“You hear ticking?”_ CR asked, _“Your hearing must be amazing what the hell”_

“It mightn’t be, I mean everything feels weird, weird right now,” she gasped at the pain in her body and began to inhale and exhale slowly. 

_“Chloe, you took a lot of hits but stay with us okay? You gotta get that adrenaline back up”_ Aubrey informed. 

_“Uh, there’s nothing in that Room Chloe, just take a deep breath you’ve been hit a lot”_

“Is it that noticeable?” Chloe asked laughing. She stepped back from the door and returned her attention to where Beca and Jesse were. She retrieved her pocket knife again and began to pick the lock. Alice may think she was a criminal mastermind but she really didn’t think anything through. This was the easiest thing she had done today. She heard the lock click and put her knife back in her pocket. She opened the door warily and held her gun in front of her. She put her gun in her pocket and walked towards the two bodies in front of her. Alice had them tied up and gagged. How original. Chloe pulled the gags from their mouths and began to untie them.

“Chloe?” Beca asked in confusion, “how did you find us?”

“Chloe?” Jesse asked alarmed, “okay now I know what you’re talking about, she’s hot” he whispered. Chloe rolled her eyes at his remark. 

“Come on!” she demanded, “we don’t have much time left”

“Oh, uh, why’s that?” Jesse asked as he helped Beca up on her feet. 

“I just knocked Alice out, if we don’t hurry she’ll come for us okay? we all in the know now? Good” she spoke walking back in to the corridor. Beca and Jesse quickly followed.

“Chloe are you okay? you look a little dazed and you're kind of limping” Beca asked with worry laced in her tone.

“I’m fine” 

Okay so maybe she wasn’t fine. Maybe she was seeing black dots everywhere and her hearing was all fuzzy and maybe she was a little bit dizzy and lightheaded. But she was not leaving Beca and Jesse behind. Even though she was still so angry with Beca she could deal with that later. Getting them out of this building was her main priority. And it seemed to be going okay. She could hear them whisper behind her and wondered were they actually whispering or that’s all she could hear. 

“Chloe!” Jesse yelled startling her slightly. “I said do you want us to help you?”

“I, uh, no I’m fine, just lead the way out”

“Okay, we’re just there so I’ll go see if the entrance is clear, wait here and I’ll signal you guys over when I’m 100% sure it’s clear”

On those words Jesse slowly walked out from behind the wall and looked all around before moving closer to the doors to the entrance. 

“I uh, can’t believe you’re here saving me, I didn’t think you’d forgive me so quickly” 

Chloe’s head shot around quickly and she glared at Beca, “I haven’t forgiven you, this, is just a mission for me”

“Oh, well if it’s any help I’m really sorry”

“You’ve said that before” she shrugged, “now go, Jesse is ushering us over”

Beca stared at Chloe confused at her sudden abrasiveness but shrugged it off and walked over to Jesse. He put a code in and the doors swung open as they all hurried out onto the grounds. Chloe could see the gates in front of them with the two guards she shot still on the ground. She did it, she couldn’t wait to get home and for Aubrey or Stacie to attend to her wounds. 

As she followed Jesse and Beca the pain in her side began to become unbearable. Maybe it was because the adrenaline was gone? She could vaguely hear Beca and Jesse calling for her. She stepped closer and continuously blinked as the entire world went out of focus. Okay, so this wasn't normal. Her ears began to ring, the noise becoming louder with each second. Jesse grabbed her arm and pulled her through the gates as Beca closed them. Both Jesse and Beca elated at the fact they all got out alive. 

“Chloe, are you coming?” Beca asked in confusion, “I know you’re mad at me we can talk It out, but you’re the only one here who has an accesible car ours is in there” Beca pointed at the gate and stared at the redhead in front of her. She was staring blankly down the street. “Chlo?” 

Chloe's eyebrows furrowed as she felt a wet patch where the pain was coming from. She reached for her side and pulled her hand away. Beca stared, her eyes widened as she stared at Chloe, blood. Her hand was covered in blood,and it was seeping through her clothes quickly. “NO!” Beca yelled running for her as she eventually collapsed in her arms. “Chloe, Chloe!” Beca begged, “don’t do this not now!”

Fuck everything! This was not how this story was ending. Not without a resolution. Beca was not letting Chloe go like this, saving her. She heard Jesse calling an ambulance behind her and began to sob. Chloe ‘s eyes began to close. Beca quickly grabbed her wrist to check her pulse. Okay she had one. Beca exhaled loudly as she held the redhead in her arms. She wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for Beca. She wouldn’t have come here if it wasn’t for her. She was adding this to the ever-growing list of reasons she hated herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo Alice _did_ shoot Chloe. The question now is is Chloe going to make it? and how will the Bella's react when they face Beca again. Will Bechloe happen?? all will be revealed soon. :)
> 
> Thanks for the comments and feedback guys I honestly really appreciate it :) hope you all enjoyed.


	16. The one where Beca feels guilty (again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if she couldn't feel worse Beca still feels guilty for what happened to Chloe.

Three hours. Beca and Jesse had been in the hospital three hours. No word on if Chloe was stable or not. Nurses and Doctors running to and from her room. The only thing she knew was there was a lot of blood loss. When Beca heard she began panic screaming at the nurse asking her to put her on an IV drip. The nurse politely informed Beca they had one waiting on her in her room. 

This was all her fault. Chloe wouldn’t have come to her aid and got shot if Beca didn’t exist. She felt terrible. Like a bad omen. The first day she’s on the base Chloe comes home from the hospital with a broken leg and arm. Sure Beca got to know her better. Sure they bonded more than they would have if the redheaded assassin was off doing missions every day. But Beca would sacrifice all that, just to make sure Chloe was okay right now. 

Not only had it been three hours since they arrived, it had also been three hours since Beca spoke a word to Jesse or a nurse. She couldn’t. Her mind was racing, Chloe could- she might be dead because of how stupid she was. And if she was okay, she would hardly ever forgive Beca for all this. Her friendship with Chloe was gone, nothing in the redhead’s mind pertaining to Beca would be positive, she betrayed her, was sent to kill her, got caught out, and made the assassin come and rescue her resulting in this situation right now. 

“Bec” Jesse spoke softly placing his hand on her shoulder. She jumped at the contact forgetting she had company. “I know this is hard, but, you have to tell the Bella’s”

Oh shit. Fuck everything. She had forgotten all about the group of girls at the Bella base. She was so focused on her own thoughts that she forgot more people were involved in this situation than just her and Chloe. Nine people that already hated her, were going to hate her even more when she told them. Maybe Amy might understand but Aubrey, Chloe’s best friend, the leader of the group. The one that intimidated Beca so badly would not. And the thought of telling her made Beca’s stomach knot. But she needed to be strong. For herself. For Chloe.

“C-can I borrow your phone?” she stuttered, her voice barely above a whisper. “I’m afraid they won’t answer if they see my name”

Jesse nodded and retrieved his phone from his jean pocket. He unlocked it and grinned as he handed it to her. He watched her take it from him with trembling hands and sighed when he saw her exhale loudly. Clearly preparing herself. She dialed Stacie’s number and took a deep breath before sniffing loudly. She stood up and explained she was moving away from all the noise and commotion to Jesse who nodded. 

She walked out the doors to a deserted corridor trying so hard not to just break down again. She needed to be positive. Chloe was a survivor. But the blood loss, there was so much. 

_“H-Hello?”_ Stacie answered warily, _“Who’s this?”_

“Please don’t hang up Stacie” she pleaded

_“Beca?”_

“Yeah, it’s me there’s uh- “

 _“Beca!?”_ Beca gulped loudly hearing the blonde’s alarmed yet annoyed tone over the phone. _“It’s been three hours since we’ve heard anything from you guys where the hell are you? Chloe promised she’d bring you back to base asap!”_

“Aubrey there’s, there’s been an accident” she couldn’t hold it anymore, the tears were falling from her eyes and she was losing her breath. She sniffed loudly, “and it’s all my fault”

 _“Accident? What accident? Beca, breathe, talk me through it. Who’s hurt? You? Jesse?”_

“Chloe” the brunette sobbed, “we’re in the hosptial, she was s-s-shot i-in the s-s-side and s-she just collapsed, she hasn’t b-b-been c-conscious since”

_“Okay, Beca calm down, we’ll be there soon!”_

Beca nodded as the phone was hung up. She was still sobbing loudly, but at least Aubrey was understanding. These girls were too good to her. Fuck Alice! Fuck everything. They didn’t deserve this, neither did Chloe. Beca walked back to Jesse and just sobbed in to his arms. He consoled her and tried to reassure her it didn’t work as effectively as he had hoped. 

Beca wasn’t aware of the time but soon nine confused and worried looking girls walked through the doors to the waiting room. Beca’s stomach began to knot again. 

“Any news?” Stacie asked as the other girls all sat around Beca and Jesse.

“Nothing” Beca replied shakily. 

“Well, no news is good news right?” Emily asked like the bright positive light she was. 

“Emily, this isn’t a fairy tale, people are stressed. You should do us a favour and stop talking” Amy spoke making Emily roll her eyes. “I have however been told that not hearing anything for a long time is a good thing, stay strong” Emily waved her hands in the air in frustration and glared at Amy.

“Miss Mitchell?” Beca jumped up. Hearing her name in such a formal manner sent shivers down her back, please just good news please. “Hi, I’m Doctor Foley” the man smiled extending his hand for her to shake, “sorry you haven’t heard much from us, we’ve been trying to stabilize Miss Beale as quickly as possible”

“And?” CR asked standing up and examining the Doctor’s posture. 

“Unfortunately what happened to Miss Beale was that she went in to minor Hypovolemic Shock, which is the loss of a substantial amount of blood, we believe miss Beale lost around 15 to 20% of blood based on the tests we've run,” he informed calmly. 

“W-what does that mean?” Aubrey asked concerned. 

“It means she needs a blood transfusion, we need to take samples of her blood and match it correctly as soon as possible" 

"Will she be okay?" Beca asked staring at the floor. She hated herself for putting Chloe in this situation. 

"We've begun the transfusion and she seems to be responding well and due to the fact Miss Beale's case is minor, recovery time will be about a week. The transfusion itself will take up to four hours to work so it’s been advised you all go home and get some rest. You’re not good to her here, we will call you with more information when we have it.” He smiled politely at the group of girls in front of him. 

“Thank you Doctor” Aubrey smiled beginning to walk to the door.

“Wait, we’re really going?” Beca asked. 

“Chloe’s unconscious, plus four hours will go by a lot faster if you relax at home and put this out of our minds”

____________________________________

Nine exhausted Bella’s and Beca and Jesse walked through the door to the Bella base. They were met with Bumper who was tied around a chair with tape. His mouth also covered. 

“Oh, I forgot about him” Amy whispered. 

“Alright Bump?” Jesse asked passing him and following the girls to their dining room.

“Beca are you hungry? Do you want anything?” CR asked as the small brunette entered the room. 

“No thanks, kinda feeling nauseous”

“If you want you can go shower and have a sleep in Chloe’s bed, same with you Jesse” Aubrey informed politely.

“Why are you not mad at me?” Beca asked suddenly. “why are you feeding me and looking after me I betrayed you guys!”

“Beca, look” Aubrey began moving a chair from the table and sitting down opposite the smaller girl. “while the circumstances of your visit could be defined as betrayal. You didn’t betray us”

“What?” Beca asked confused.

“You were sent here on a mission correct?” Beca nodded, “did you complete that mission? Did you sell us out to Alice? No. and while we are all still so mad at you for not telling us sooner, we would also like to apologise”

“Apologise, for what?”

“We’re the reason you got captured” CR informed, “because of us sending you away Alice nearly killed you, both of you”

“Guys you don’t have to apologise I would have done the same thing” 

“We get it Beca, we’ve all been sent undercover. No, we’ve never fallen for anyone on that team but, we get how it is” Stacie smiled. 

“You guys k-know?” 

“Beca anyone with eyes can see how in love with Chloe you are” Amy laughed, “team Bhloe” she whispered.

“Bhloe? What?”

“Ignore her” Stacie replied receiving a side eye glance from the Australian. 

“But if it wasn’t for me Chloe would be okay, here with you guys all happy and stuff, now she’s getting transfusions and stuff and it’s all my fault”

“No one asked Chloe to go and save you, she decided to do it herself” Aubrey reassured. “Beca we’re assassins, this is unfortunately part of our job, it’s just that nothing had happened to Chloe before you came here, but I’m sure the whole thing is unrelated”

“Chloe is a fighter, she’ll be fine” Stacie smiled.

“I hope so” Beca mumbled. 

“Sitting here wondering about the inevitable isn’t going to help you Beca.” Stacie spoke, “go, shower get some rest and try put today behind you”

Beca nodded and went to shower blinking momentarily at the Treble tied up that everyone seemed to have forgotten about. She shook her head and walked in to the bathroom. She was thankful she was back here. This base felt like home. Beca never had a home that felt so warm and comforting before. Even after everything they were still treating her like she was a good person, maybe she was. She didn’t come here with good intentions but she never acted on her mission. She didn’t lie to these girls because she really wasn’t calling Alice every other second with a new tactic. 

As the hot water poured over her body her thoughts went to Chloe. God, she was so angry with Beca even when she was rescuing her and Jesse. Would Chloe easily forgive her? Amy was right, Chloe was stubborn, but Beca wanted to see that bright positive ball of energy back. Would she ever be back? Beca tried to take her mind off everything bad and reminded herself of the kiss that happened on Saturday. It felt so long ago due to everything that happened, but it was only three days ago. The way she felt as she pressed her lips to Chloe’s was something magical. Would they ever have that again? Beca sighed, it will take a long time for it, but she was sure it would happen. She would make sure it happened. 

She stepped out from the shower and dried herself quickly with a nearby towel throwing her pyjama’s on. She walked up the steps slowly and walked down the familiar corridor to Chloe’s room. She smiled noticing Jesse was lying on the couch under the window. 

“Hey,” she spoke walking in to the room. God she missed Chloe.

“Hey, I figured you’d want to sleep in your girl’s bed” he teased. Beca glared.

“She’s not my girl, I don’t even know if she wants to talk to or see me again”

“Beca, from what you’ve told me about her, she seems pretty forgiving, give it a chance” Beca smiled and lay her head on the pillow. She wondered when she’d get this intimacy back. Chloe nestling her hands around Beca’s waist at night, making Beca rename her the sleep hugger rather than sleep kicker that Stacie had branded her. She wondered when she’d wake up surrounded in red curly hair that smelled like vanilla, or when she’d hear Chloe mumble something in her sleep, her little morning greetings, the way she was so positive in the mornings. “you’re thinking too loud”   
Jesse spoke making Beca return to the room. 

“Sorry, I just, I miss her Jess, like these girls get her back, that’s for sure. But do I? I hurt her so much Jesse”

“I can’t give you an answer Bec, but what I can say is try get some sleep and many of your answers will be there in the morning” 

“Thanks Jesse” Beca spoke nodding her head and turning over before mumbling good night. 

_________________________________

Beca awoke with a start. She had hoped everything was a dream. But, unfortunately she woke up to an empty bed, with Jesse in the corner still asleep. She checked the time and sighed seeing it was 12pm. She didn’t even know what time she fell asleep at, but she hadn’t slept this late since she moved here. Chloe always singing loudly downstairs or laughter usually waking her up. The silence was so unfamiliar it creeped Beca out. 

Slowly she got out of bed and made her way downstairs. Bumper was elsewhere which made Beca chuckle to herself. How long was he there before they realised? She heard whispering coming from the dining room and listened in. 

“We have to tell her, come on Stacie she needs to know” she heard Aubrey whisper.

“How will she react?” Stacie asked, “she was pretty upset last night”

“I don’t know I can’t read Beca, I don’t know her that well, how do you think she’ll take it?”

Take what? Oh my god what was happening? Was it Chloe? Was she alright? Beca sighed loudly and prepared herself for what Stacie and Aubrey were about to tell her. Okay, remain strong Beca. She took a deep breath and walked in to the room hiding her trembling hands behind her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what's the news? is our favourite redhead okay? ;) 
> 
> Sorry if this chapter sucks I've started a new job recently and it's been hectic but I needed to update. :) Feedback is always appreciated hope you enjoyy


	17. The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of chapter 16 :)

Aubrey and Stacie silenced and turned to look at Beca as she walked towards them. Aubrey watched her and noticed her hands were behind her back and she was wearing a worried expression on her face. 

“Hey guys, I just overheard, uh I didn’t mean to. But uh what’s going on?” she rambled.

“While you were sleeping” Stacie began, “the hospital called us,” oh god. Oh god what did they say? Positive Beca! Remain positive, “well they called us twice once to say that the transfusion was successful” Beca exhaled loudly. That was a good thing. “and they called us about an hour ago and said that not only is Chloe responsive and talking, she specifically requested for you to visit her”

“M-me?” Beca asked in confusion. Out of everyone here, Chloe wanted to see Beca?. 

“Yeah he said that Chloe wants to talk to you” Aubrey continued.

“I- uh is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Beca asked confused. Usually when someone says we have to talk it sends a surge of anxiety through her body. And this moment was no exception. 

“We don’t know, doctor Foley just told us she asked for you” Stacie shrugged.

“Should I bring something?” Beca mumbled. She furrowed her brow when she heard Stacie and Aubrey laughing. “what?”

“Nothing, you’re just so cute” Stacie giggled, “if you want to bring something we have like a ton of junk food that I’m sure she won’t object to”

“I was thinking more along the lines of flowers” she explained.

“Why not both?” Aubrey shrugged handing her over Hershey cookie and crème kisses.

“Hershey kisses?” Beca asked raising her eyebrow.

“Chloe loves them, we always buy her some when she’s unwell” Stacie explained.

Beca nodded and excused herself to get dressed. Her mind was racing okay she needed to get flowers, maybe a teddy too? And a card? Oh god she didn’t know. Chloe could throw everything at her, or it could make her loosen up a little and be less harsh on her. 

She walked in to the room and smiled at Jesse who was sitting on the couch scrolling through his phone. “Hey” he greeted. “oh are you okay?”

“Uh, yeah, I’m fine” she replied. "Chloe’s fine, but she’s requested to see me. Just me”

“Maybe she wants to tell you none of this is your fault” he shrugged.

“Yeah? Or maybe she wants to tell me she never wants to see me again” 

“Beca you’ve got to stop thinking so negatively about everything”

Beca sighed and nodded. She knows. But how? The resentment in Chloe’s eyes when she found out about Beca was something she could never forget. How hurt she looked. She would not forgive her so easily. “I know, I just know she’s not going to be that thrilled when she sees me”

“She specifically requested you Bec, that means to me any way that she at least wants to talk it out. She might even hear your side of the story.”

Beca nodded again and retrieved some clothes she realised she’d left behind. She grabbed them and headed to the shower to freshen herself up. Her mind wandered to the upcoming conversation with Chloe and no matter how hard she tried Beca could not find a way this could end positively. But she knew she was stopping off to buy loads of things to show Chloe how sorry she was. Even if she didn’t forgive her she needed her to know she never meant for any of this to happen. 

_______________________________

Beca stared at the car keys in her hand. She sighed staring at the black BMW in front of her. It was Chloe’s car that she had to drive to the hospital with last night. Why did she park her own car in Treble HQ, god she was so stupid. She unlocked the door and sat inside. The lingering smell of Chloe’s perfume sent another sense of dread through her body. Come on Beca it’s not that bad, at least it was in a hospital where they couldn’t be too much yelling.

She drove to the mall and bought a mixed bouquet of flowers, more Hershey kisses, a get well soon card. The Bella’s had already given Beca a card to give to the redhead signed by them all. But Beca felt a single card written to her would be a lot more effective. She also bought a small teddy and a balloon that said get well soon too. 

She reached the hospital and grabbed all her items. She braced herself for the upcoming conversation and sighed loudly. Okay just go in and work from there Beca. She got out of the car making sure she didn’t leave anything behind and locked the doors as she walked to the entrance. Beca hated hospitals. She hated the smell and that unsure feeling grew over as soon as you entered the doors. She walked up to the reception area and asked for Chloe’s room. The receptionist searched on her data base and instructed her where to go. Beca thanked her and made her way to see Chloe. 

As she neared her hands began to shake again. Why was she so nervous? It’s not like Chloe would send her out. She did request to see her. Beca stopped outside the room the receptionist informed her was Chloe’s. She peered through the blinds on her window and saw her sitting up on the bed, she had earphones in and seemed to be writing or something. Okay, here goes nothing. She knocked on the door and noticed the redhead take her earphones out. Beca nodded to herself and took one last deep breath as she opened the door. 

“Uh, H-Hi” Beca stammered. Chloe was staring at her with a confused expression on her face. “Aubrey and Stacie said you wanted to see me- I can go”

“No, I, I did ask for you. I just wasn’t expecting everything you bought with you” she smiled, “didn’t think you were a very sentimental person, being a treble and all”

“Oh,” Beca spoke easing up slightly. “I am though, and I am sorry for everything that happened”

Chloe stared at her and tensed up slightly making Beca gulp. “Set everything down and then sit down” she instructed calmly. 

“Sure. Uh yeah of course.” She nodded. She tied the balloon to the rail at the end of her bed and set everything onto the sheet as she grabbed a chair and sat next to the redhead. “w-what did you want to talk to me about?” she asked nervously. 

“Well first of all, relax” she smiled, “you’re so nervous, I’m not going to hurt you. I’m kinda stuck to like 8 IV drips at the minute”

“More like two” Beca noted. “I know you were exaggerating for dramatic effect” she dismissed quickly. “you were saying?”

“Yeah, um so basically I just kinda wanted to talk, like about everything. Because I’m still confused and muddled and it’s probably because I wouldn’t let you get a word in edge ways anyway”

“Well you had every right to be mad, basically I was chosen to do this undercover mission and then when I found out how nice you guys were I knew I couldn’t do it and then there was the whole uh other part to the mission that I couldn’t do either and I feel like such an idiot and I cannot apologise enough because of it”

Chloe stared at her for a long time. Beca guessed she was trying to process what she had been told. “did you know who I was, like to Alice when you came?”

“No, no I only found that out at the meeting we had, after hearing that I cut all ties with Alice and tried to warn Jesse”

“You uh, hurt me bad” she replied honestly staring at the smaller girl. Her blue eyes filling with tears. “I read your letter, and I don’t know what to believe Beca.”

“I'm telling you the truth Chloe, I would never hurt you or any of the Bella’s and that I can promise you.” Chloe continued to stare, it was like she was trying to read the girl in front of her. See if she was lying about anything. “I promise” Beca whispered. 

“I believe you” she smiled, “I know how Alice can be, she’s a bitch.” She replied bluntly. “Like, we went on missions together and she had to be the leader always and she’d yell at you if you did something wrong she makes you feel so stupid”

“Thank you, for last night Chloe. For saving us”

“Thank you for all the gifts and stuff, this room is so bland so these should make it look better.”

“How are you, by the way?”

“Uh sore, dizzy, kinda lightheaded. Uhm sleepy, and hungry” she listed.

“Well are you allowed eat? Because I bought like a tonne of junk food, uh Aubrey said you wouldn’t oblige”

“I kinda feel queasy so uhm maybe I’ll eat them later.”

“Yeah, of course, I also have a card from the Bella’s and uhm one from me and uh this little guy” Beca smiled pulling out the teddy.

“Aww I love him” Chloe smiled reaching out to take it from Beca’s grasp. “thanks Beca, I really appreciate it” 

“Are we uh, are we going to be okay?” Beca asked after a moment of silence.

“I get that you’re sorry, and I do believe you but I don’t know if I can trust you just yet. I’m still skeptical”

“How, how do I regain your trust?” Beca begged, 

Chloe sat in thought for a few moments before turning back to the brunette. "We, uh, we take it slow, start from scratch and uh rebuild your trust"

“I’d like that” Beca smiled. “you sure you’re not hungry I bought Hershey’s kisses with me?”

“Hershey’s kisses, hm, are you implying something Mitchell?” she joked. 

“Definitely not” Beca laughed, “so uh, how long will you be here?”

“Uh, they said like 4 to 6 days so uh yeah….” Chloe caught Beca staring at what she was occupying herself with before she entered the room. “oh yeah that’s uh nothing”

“Nothing?” Beca exclaimed, “dude you drew the outside of your window and it’s freaking gorgeous”

“I was just bored there’s not much to do around here, plus there’s no Wi-Fi so” she shrugged.

“I didn’t know you could draw” Beca spoke in amazement at the girl’s picture. “you’re super talented” 

“It’s just like a hobby I have, it’s nothing serious” she smiled modestly. 

“Is there anything you can’t do?” Beca mumbled she clearly didn’t want Chloe to hear her. But she did.

“Yeah, apparently I don’t know when I’ve been shot, resulting in this fiasco” she answered.

“Chloe I didn’t- “

“Beca, I’m joking with you” she laughed.

“Yeah, yeah I knew that” 

Chloe raised her eyebrow and shook her head as she giggled slightly, “You’re not actually blaming yourself for this?” Beca didn’t answer but Chloe could tell by her expression that she was thinking exactly that. “This isn’t your fault Beca, I chose to help you just like Alice chose to shoot me in the side. You were no part of this. Remember that. I don’t blame you for anything that’s happened in the last 24 hours.” She reassured.

“I just wish I told you that night, none of this would have happened we could have gone to Alice and taken her out together”

“Yeah knowing a head of time would have been ideal. But, we don’t know I mean that option could have been worse.”

“It hurts me to see you in so much pain. I can’t not feel guilty about this”

“Did you mean what you said?” Chloe asked suddenly making Beca stare in confusion, “in the letter, about falling for me?” 

Beca laughed nervously. She couldn’t remember what she wrote in that letter. She wrote it in such a panic. God if she admitted her feelings what else did she say? God she hated herself sometimes. “y-yeah I did” 

Chloe went to answer when the door opening distracted them from the conversation at hand. “Visiting hours are now over” the doctor informed politely.

“Oh well yeah, I’ll uhm see you again, t-tomorrow maybe if you’ll see me?” Beca rambled standing off her chair.

“I’d like that” Chloe smiled. “and hopefully tomorrow we can name this guy” she beamed holding the teddy in her arms.

“Hey, I don’t name cuddly toys!” she laughed, “think of names tonight and I’ll pick out the best one tomorrow”

“Bye Beca, and thanks for all this, it does really mean a lot” 

“See ya tomorrow Beale” Beca smiled walking out the door.

Okay, what the hell was that? Suddenly Chloe’s wanting to know if Beca likes her? And then Beca admitted her feelings like an idiot. That is the opposite of taking it slow. Beca didn’t care too much for that though, because it seemed their friendship was slowly beginning to reform and Beca would take a friendship with Chloe over anything else in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our girls are finally coming through. so what's in store for the last chapter :) guess we'll have to find out soon.
> 
> Feedback and kudos are greatly appreciated and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	18. The Last One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's the last one. Will Beca and Chloe finally realise they're in love? What will happen with Alice? Will Jessica and Ashley get a line of dialogue? Find out below. Enjoy :) xx

Beca had been visiting Chloe just over a week. It was nice, they talked, well Beca mainly, Chloe too drowsy or weak to facilitate a conversation. They never mentioned Beca’s letter again. Which made Beca believe her feelings were one sided. As the redhead’s time ended in the hospital Beca began to notice a small change in her attitude towards what Beca did or said. Rolling her eyes when she made a sarcastic comment, constantly changing topic when she wasn’t up for what Beca was talking about. 

She knew that Chloe’s medication was wearing off, the morphine high was lessening and Chloe was slowly returning back to the world where Beca betrayed her. Beca didn’t know if Chloe remembered forgiving her or telling her she believed her. Even her nice gestures threw the redhead off guard. Especially when Beca arrived to take her home from the hospital. 

"What, uh what are you doing here?" she asked in confusion. 

"I thought it would be nice if I brought you home." she shrugged. "I have been visiting you all week." she smiled.

"Oh." Chloe spoke nodding as she looked around the room for the rest of her stuff. "uh, thank you Beca that's really nice."

Beca nodded and took her bag for her before holding the door open. Chloe just smiled. It wasn’t a long ride home but Beca needed to be clear that she was forgiven by the redhead. She hadn’t got the energy to apologise again. 

She opened her passenger door as Chloe climbed in before throwing her bags in the back seat. She took a deep breath and sat inside her car. The air was negative, both girls not knowing what to say or do in that moment. Beca turned the key in the ignition and sighed as she began to drive towards the Bella base. 

“Something’s wrong” Beca mumbled. Chloe turned and stared at her with her brow furrowed, “we don’t have the same chemistry we usually have, is everything okay?” 

“Just.” Chloe paused and stared out the window again, “I’m just thinking” 

“Chloe listen, I don’t know what you remember in the hospital and what you don’t but you forgave me, you said you believed me!”

“Beca” she began to giggle slightly. “I remember forgiving you, it’s, it’s just I’m in a battle with my brain because it’s saying you’re using me and that I shouldn’t trust you”

“Chloe I promise you that Jesse and I are no longer Trebles. Alice is toxic. And we need to end her reign as fast as possible!” 

Chloe smiled and nodded returning to the window. Beca guessed she was tired. 

The remainder of the drive was quite. Beca wondered what Chloe was thinking of. Her gut knotted as her head spiraled. She loved Chloe, the Bella’s. She loved them so damn much and nothing was going to change that, whether Chloe threw her out again or not. 

They reached the base and Beca noticed the redhead perk up slightly. She smiled at this and stopped the car. Beca quickly hopped out and ran to Chloe’s door helping her out. 

“You don’t have to do that” Chloe smiled, “I’m okay”

“I know, I don’t, I don’t know why I did that” she mumbled.

“I do” Chloe shrugged, “you’re trying to prove a point. Beca listen, everything’s okay” she reassured. 

Beca didn’t answer she just quietly followed Chloe to the base. They stepped in to the elevator and Beca feared the silence was going to smother her. The doors dinged open and she took a sigh of relief as she followed Chloe once more to the door. Chloe stuck her hand on the hand scanner and within seconds the door was opening. 

As soon as the two girls walked in they were met with cheers and a loud bang from Amy opening a champagne bottle with excitement. The room silenced as everyone yelled at Amy for scaring them. 

“Guys!” Chloe beamed looking around the room, a ‘welcome home’ banner hung in the back and a cake with the words ‘we missed you’ written in red icing on the table in front of them. “thank you”

Soon the girls were talking over one another “are you okay?” “did you meet any cute doctors?” “how are you feeling?” “do you want to sit down?” “do you know whose blood is in you?” “is the cake okay? It was Aubrey’s idea.”

“Guys!” Chloe laughed silencing the room, “okay, uh I’m fine Jessica, no I didn’t meet any cute doctors CR, I’m feeling alright actually thanks Emily, I don’t want to sit down thank you Ashley, no Lilly I wasn’t told whose blood this is and Stacie the cake is perfect. Thank you Aubrey”

“Ugh we missed you so much” Aubrey pouted grabbing the redhead and hugging her tight. The remaining Bella’s all ran to get involved in the group hug. 

Beca stood in the corner. She felt like an outsider. Should she leave? Would they even notice if she left? One last look at the girls all laughing and smiling and Beca decided she would go. They were a family and she was like the new neighbour. She didn’t belong here. With one last glance she smiled and walked out the door. She didn’t think anyone was watching her leave, no one would notice or care.  
Except. Amy watched her go. She stared at Beca until she was out of sight and glanced down at Chloe who was showing Lilly the scar from her gunshot. Amy knew for sure this was not how this story was ending. Not after all that. 

_________________________________

As Beca got in to her car she received a message from Jesse telling her he found temporary accommodation in a hostel for both of them. Ugh he was such a good guy. Maybe in another life Jess, Beca thought to herself taking one last glance at the Bella’s base before driving off. 

She arrived at the destination and stared all around trying to catch her bearings. It was in some secluded part of town. All the buildings looked vacant and it had some eerie zombie apocalypse vibes to it. Minus the pointless graffiti on the wall. That always irked Beca about those films when Jesse made her watch them, you’ve been told to evacuate why is there graffiti spray painted on the wall? 

She walked up the small steps and knocked on the door three times just like Jesse instructed. The door opened slowly and Beca stepped forward warily. She looked all around her stomach felt uneasy. 

“BOO!” Jesse laughed jumping from behind the door. Making Beca scream and attempt to hit him. “nice reflexes” he teased.

“You scared me so bad!” she whined walking passed him and allowing him to close the door. “I thought I was set up at one point.”

“I wasn’t expecting to see you for a while.” He shrugged, “what happened with Chloe?”

“Chloe’s fine. We’re f-fine” she grinned.

“Do I detect a lie?” Jesse asked raising his eyebrow. 

“This place sucks” Beca laughed changing the subject quickly. It was basically one room with a couch and a mattress underneath. The room smelled of damp and was tiny. “is there even a bathroom?” 

“Hey, this was advertised as a state-of-the-art run-down hostel on the internet!” he explained.

"Well they weren’t lying” Beca nodded. 

“Nah I was driving through and I found it, figured no one would find us here” 

“Well no one will find us here, because we are not staying.” she laughed.

“I’ll look for new accommodation- “

“Thanks Jess- “

“If,” he smiled, “you tell me what’s happening with Chloe”

“Nothing’s happening with Chloe” she shrugged. “Like literally nothing” she began, “I dropped her off to the Bella’s base and she was reunited with them and then I left. If something were to happen with the two of us, she would have noticed me go. Or there would be a sign from the universe or something.”

“A sign from the universe?” Jesse asked in amazement. Beca was never one to look “for a sign” about anything. She was always the type of person that just let situations lie. She never thought twice about them. (okay maybe when she shot a few people she felt guilty, but it was never on this level before.) “you are really hung up on Chloe.” He smiled. 

“I’m not hung up on her dude. I’m in love with her.” She answered nonchalantly. 

“Whaaaat??” Jesse asked, his voice raising in pitch. “Love, you’re in love?” he asked giddily.

“Yeah dude, I thought I told you that already”

“No, no. you told me you had a crush on her. You’re in love with her?” he beamed. 

Beca blushed. Fuck. She had written her feelings for Chloe down on a page, she never said it out loud. Well now she did. And, it felt really good to say aloud. “Yeah” she smiled, “I am in love with Chloe Beale”

Jesse gasped and smiled, “We have to get you over there I need to see you telling Chloe you love her in person!” 

“Dude no way! Besides, as I said she didn’t notice me leaving. I’m in love with her, and to her I’m the girl who betrayed her and was sent to kill her.”

“Beca you have definitely moved passed all that, I bet you right now Chloe is thinking of you. Which is why we should get over there and-“

“Why are you so pushed to go over there?” Beca laughed, “What’s in it for you?” 

“N-nothing!” he exclaimed, “I am just happy that my friend, my best friend has found love on this…” Beca raised her eyebrow unconvinced, “okay you’re not buying this, okay. While you were showering when we got back from the hospital Aubrey and I got to talking and I wanted to ask her on a date.”

“Aubrey?” Beca exclaimed, “Posen? Aubrey Posen?” 

“S-she’s very pretty and I think the two of us had a good rapport going on. What? You’re the only one who can find love in the Bella base?”

“Go for it dude.” Beca smiled, “but seriously, if Chloe wanted me there she’d text me. Or call me.” She shrugged. 

Just then Beca heard her phone buzz. She glanced down and stared at the phone seeing a message from Chloe. Her heart began to race as she picked up her phone.

“What’s it say?” Jesse asked trying to read Beca’s expression.

“Uh, she wants to see me as soon as possible” Beca read carefully.

“Is that a big enough sign?” he gushed, “come on let’s get out of here, it really does suck” he laughed.

**_Chloe: Hey, can you come over ASAP. Want to talk xx_ **

**_Beca: Yeah, uh no problem I’m on my way now._ **

Amy read the message and smiled putting Chloe’s phone down on the kitchen counter. She watched the redhead begin a round of shots with Stacie and smiled. Her Bhloe story was far from over. 

__________________________

Jesse pulled up to the Bella base he stared as Beca looked around warily. “Relax” he laughed. 

“She said she wants to talk, that always means something bad Jess!” 

“She probably just wants to talk to you when she doesn’t have a gun pointed to your head, isn’t being shot or high on morphine and other painkillers.” He joked. 

“Easy for you to say you’re in Aubrey’s good books.”

“Just saying Alice over complicated this for you, not me. Enough of the smart-ass replies!” he teased.

Beca took a deep breath and nodded as she opened the car door. This was it. No going back now. Four hours since she left her off at the base. Four hours it took for her to realise Beca was gone. Beca guided Jesse in to the elevator and pressed floor six on the pad. She noticed Jesse eyeing her and realised she was breathing heavily. Great she felt the way she did when she first came here. Full of fear and dread. As the doors pinged open Beca mentally cursed herself. The hand scanner. She couldn’t use that. Urgh she was going to have to call Chloe to open the door and start the conversation that Beca hadn’t mentally prepared herself for yet. To her confusion as she neared the door she heard it click open. She opened the door and looked around startled. The place was thrashed. Balloons, confetti, banners all over the floor, plates all over the room along with red cups and empty champagne, wine and vodka bottles on the pool and pinball tables. Wow, the Bella’s really knew how to let loose when it was needed didn’t they?. 

Beca looked all around to find Chloe when the music suddenly came to a stop. She looked up and her eyes focused on Amy who was standing next to the jukebox, plug in hand. She smiled at Beca as incoherent mumbling was heard from the kitchen.

“Amyy!” Beca heard as her head shot towards the kitchen, “why’d you stop the, stop the music!?” Chloe slurred stumbling towards the Australian. Amy said nothing but pointed towards Beca and Jesse. “B-Beca?” the redhead asked in confusion. Beca waved awkwardly, god why was she here? Chloe was hammered, there was no way she could send a text that perfect. So who text her? “BECA!” she screamed excitedly rushing to her side, “I am so glad that you’re here!” she beamed. “what are you, you doing here?”

“Uh yeah so I got a text from your phone saying you wanted to talk to me?” she asked in confusion pulling her phone out to show Chloe. Even though all the girl could probably see was a blurry screen. 

“I uh, I didn’t t-text you” she answered confused. “Did I?” she questioned.

Beca searched the room for answers. No one looked suspicious until she locked eyes with Amy. Beca smiled and shook her head. “It’s fine Chlo, you didn’t text me. I’m just going to go because you’re all having a good time, and I’m ruining it so.”

“No!” Amy yelled, “we kinda wanted to end the party anyway and you’re the perfect distraction for red!”

“Yeah” Stacie agreed, “I mean I googled if alcohol was okay after a blood transfusion and it said yeah but I think this one has gone way over the limit.” 

“So,” Amy began, “we’ll let Beca and Chloe talk in their room and we’ll clean up here!” 

“I’ll help!” Jesse smiled, “so Aubrey I actually wanted to ask you something…”

“Uh yeah, I guess we’re going upstairs” Beca spoke taking Chloe’s arm and helping her as she typed in the code for the stairs. “you okay? Need any more assistance? I can try carry you” Beca joked. 

“I’m good” Chloe answered smiling at her. They reached the top of the stairs and Beca noticed Aubrey had clearly accepted Jesse’s date because they were hugging awkwardly in the common area. “why do we have so many codes?” Chloe hiccoughed staring at the number pad in front of her.

“I asked myself the same thing when I first came here.” Beca smiled keying in the code and proceeding to assist the intoxicated redhead down to their room. well, it was just Chloe’s now. 

“I was so happy when you came here” Chloe smiled. 

“Was?” Beca asked allowing the redhead to roam free around her own room. Chloe leaned on her dresser and turned to face Beca. “Are you still not happy to see me?”

“Chloe I need you to listen to me.” She was going for this; the girl was hammered she had nothing to lose. She rejects her? Okay. But she won’t remember in the morning so Beca can try again. “can we put the past behind us?” She moved closer to the redhead. “the only thing I want to savour from the past is the note where I told how I felt. Chloe I am in love with you. So head over heels in love with you. That every second my heart aches because maybe you don’t feel the same way, and that’s okay. I don’t need you to reciprocate my feelings I just want you to know and remember that I love you.”

Chloe didn’t say anything she just stared at Beca as though she was processing all the information she had just given her. Beca was about to open her mouth when Chloe’s lips crashed onto hers. Beca shocked at the sudden contact stumbled backwards but regained her balance as she felt Chloe’s tongue brush against hers. Okay so this was a thing that was happening right now. Chloe moaned quietly as Beca began to kiss back. Sure the taste of alcohol was something Beca could do without but, this was by far the best kiss she had ever shared with any other person ever. 

Chloe bit Beca’s lip and the brunette moaned loudly as she deepened the kiss. Beca was enjoying the kiss so much she forgot about the redhead’s intoxication level and soon enough the kiss was broken apart by Chloe stumbling over the leg of her bed. Both girls landed on the bed with a thud. Beca was a little annoyed they didn’t land on top of one another like the movies made it happen. But landing beside Chloe and staring in to her eyes was just as amazing. 

Beca wasn’t too sure what happened but that had to mean the redhead totally felt the same way right? No one kisses that passionately drunk. As Beca sat up she began to notice Chloe’s eyes open and close. She smiled and stood off her side of the bed and helped Chloe get under the duvet. “Beca” she mumbled. “stay,” she continued sleepily patting the opposite side of her bed. “please.” On that word Chloe suddenly passed out. Beca guessed her passing out was a mixture of intoxication and excitement added with exhaustion. Beca didn’t mind she carefully climbed in to bed next to her and kissed her forehead. 

“Night Chlo.” 

___________________________

Beca’s eyes opened and she jumped up. Thank god that wasn’t a dream. She smiled to herself and turned to the opposite side. It was empty. Beca rubbed her eyes as she heard footsteps nearing the room. 

“Oh hey, I didn’t want to wake you.” 

Beca stared up at Chloe she was already dressed for the day. And looked all bright and shiny. Did this girl just not get hangovers? “Uh thanks, what time is it?” she asked groggily.

“10ish” she smiled.

“Okay seriously what’s your deal?” Beca laughed, “are you just immune from hangovers?”

“I wish,” Chloe laughed, “well since you asked. I was sick this morning. I uh kinda over did it last night.” Oh. Well that was that. Beca had to tell Chloe everything again. Great. “Uh before you say anything, come here.” She gestured Beca closer. As Beca stood from the bed Chloe grabbed her closer and leaned forward. “I remember” she whispered as she pressed her lips to Beca’s. This kiss was so gentle and loving. Soon Chloe broke the kiss and Beca almost let out a loud whine. She didn’t want it to end. 

“You remember?” Beca smiled.

“Not everything. But I remember you saying you were in love with me and I know you mean it. You’ve told me like 15 times now or something right?” she laughed, “but something happened last night where it just struck me how much you really meant it. So I’m telling my head, and brain and gut to shut up and letting my heart speak for once.”

Beca smiled and leaned forward pressing her lips to Chloe’s. The kiss deepened as both girls moaned at each other’s contact. Beca ran her hands through Chloe's hair as the kiss grew more passionate. 

“Guys we have an emergency-Oookay!” Amy warned embarrassed as they stopped their intimate make out session to stare at her. 

“Amy!” Chloe began slightly flustered, “what is it? We’re kinda in the middle of something.”

“Yeah you are” she beamed, “Bhloeee” she mumbled drawing a love heart in the air around the two girls in front of her. “Oh yeah, uh Aubrey wants us all downstairs like right now. I don’t know what for. Some emergency meeting or something. I gotta start listening to her”

The three girls ran downstairs to Aubrey’s office. Amy opened the locker and grabbed the key to the door behind it. The door banged off the wall as the Bella’s in the room jumped. “Sorry Cap, found these two making out”

“oooooh!” the Bella’s jeered as Beca and Chloe sat down in the back. 

“Guys this is important, although congratulations you two.” Aubrey smiled, “so Stacie checked the surveillance and she noticed that we are surrounded by Trebles, any second now they will strike us. So everyone, Beca and Jesse included, gear up and stay safe. We need to finish this on-going war right now!”

Once the Bella’s were dismissed they all followed Emily to the weapon room, Chloe had her own section because of course she did. Beca laughed at her gloating. God she was adorable. As one by one each Bella lined up near the door all geared up with a weapon, Aubrey began a roll call. Satisfied everyone was accounted for she wished everyone good luck as Stacie manned the surveillance. “Alice is approaching guys!” She warned, “2,3,4!” after her countdown gun shots were heard and soon glass was heard being smashed downstairs. Okay so this was now something that was happening. 

Aubrey did her own little countdown and soon the team were barging towards the door. “Beca!” Chloe called stopping the brunette in her tracks. “I love you too, please stay safe.” Beca stared in awe as the redhead followed the others out the door. How was she supposed to fight when Chloe Beale just told her she loved her? Okay no, Beca focus on the mission. 

“GET DOWN!” Beca heard Amy yell from the entrance. Even though she was nowhere near she still obeyed the instructions as did Aubrey and Stacie as soon enough a loud bang echoed through the base. Beca’s ears were ringing as she heard glass smash and debris and walls fall to the ground. Beca opened her eyes Aubrey was pointing towards the door Beca guessed she was telling her to join the others. She nodded and ran down the stairs confused as she heard footsteps behind her. Stacie and Aubrey joined the Bella’s and Beca and Jesse on the front line outside. 

“DOWN!” Flo yelled as they hid behind some bushes. Beca’s heart was racing. She had never been in a conflict like this. Within seconds another loud bang was heard and soon the base collapsed to the ground. Beca could hear Stacie comforting Aubrey. As the Bella’s began to charge at the Trebles Beca looked around and saw Chloe hidden behind a wall constantly peering out for any sign of clearance. Chloe spotted a Treble opposite her and shot him smiling to herself as she got closer to the leader. Alice needed to be taken down as soon as possible. 

Beca took a deep breath and gripped her gun to her chest as she followed Chloe’s steps, although when she got to where she saw Chloe go, the redhead was nowhere to be seen. Shots were being taken behind her and she heard groaning, she hoped that wasn’t any of the Bella’s. Catching sight of red hair Beca began to follow suit. A gun was suddenly placed in her way, “Beca!” Jesse yelled over the raging fire behind them, “you can’t go that way it’s infested with traps!” 

“But Chloe…..”

“Is a great assassin, she knows what she’s doing Becs” Beca nodded and turned around as she rounded on a bunch of Trebles. “go back to safety Beca, just go back to Aubrey.” Jesse begged. 

Obeying his order she ducked behind some bushes until she was back beside Aubrey who was still upset over the base being demolished. Beca turned and watched the action unfold in front of her. Emily shot two solid head shots perfectly. All those months training did her well. Flo drop kicked a few trebles before Lilly finished them off with her katana or gun whichever she felt happier with. Amy was using nun chucks- where she got them from Beca had no clue, but she was winning. Cynthia Rose was helping Jesse by distracting the trebles as he shot from behind. Soon all the sounds around them stopped. 

“Was that all of them?” Emily asked breathlessly. 

“Did we get them all?” Amy asked spinning in a circle to see if she could see another Treble.

“I…I think we did it guys” CR exclaimed happily.

“Oh thank god” Aubrey smiled, “is everyone okay, no serious injuries?” she inspected all team members.

“Chloe!” Beca yelled suddenly, “where’s Chloe?” she asked panic rising in her voice. 

“Okay, where did she go, did anyone see her like recently?” Stacie asked as calm as she could.

“She went that way!” Beca pointed, “I knew I should have gone too,”

“Beca relax,” Aubrey spoke calmly. “she’s probably…” Aubrey’s sentence was cut short by a gun shot in the distance. The Bella’s began chattering wildly in panic. Beca’s heart dropped. She hated that this was Chloe’s job. That this was anyone’s job. The dread and panic when you fear someone won’t come back get to see their loved ones again. The Treble’s were different whereas your mom or dad had to be A Treble. And if they were they lived and breathed Treble. The Trebles were basically robots sent to destroy happiness, and other groups like the Bella’s who were trying to help Atlanta. 

Beca heard rustling through the bushes and caught a glimpse of red hair and her heart began to race. She was okay. As soon as Beca caught sight of her bright blue eyes she ran to her and wrapped her arms around her before her lips crashed onto Chloe’s. “you scared me!” Beca whined as she broke the kiss.

“Sorry, Alice did this whole monologue thing and I was getting bored so we had a little wrestling match and I grabbed my gun and uh.. let’s just say she’s been dealt with.” 

“Wait, let’s just give you a once over since the last time you didn’t even know you’d been shot” Stacie demanded.

“Guys I’m fine” Chloe laughed, “honestly nothing stings or hurts, my vision is normal…although maybe not, is our base gone!?” she exclaimed walking towards the remains. “Jesus Christ, when did this happen?” she asked looking all around.

“About an hour ago” Stacie replied.

Chloe noticed Aubrey kneeling holding a photo in the middle of all the debris. Chloe concluded that part was Aubrey’s office and walked over to her slowly. “Bree, it will be okay.” She smiled softly. “so our building is gone, we still have each other, and a whole lot more.” She gushed smiling at Beca, “you have your date with Jesse tonight, and if Beca agrees I will also accompany her on a date tonight.”

“A date? Yeah dude of course.” Beca beamed. 

“See?” Chloe smiled bumping her shoulder off her best friend’s. “plus, if you think about it we can get a hell of an insurance deal for this “youth centre" being burned down.”

“It’s not a youth hostel Chlo.” Aubrey mumbled.

“Our Insurance company don’t know that.” Chloe shrugged.

Aubrey stared at the redhead and began to laugh, Chloe always knew how to cheer anyone up. “Wait you’re really going to lie to our insurance company?” Stacie asked.

Chloe shrugged again and looked around. “We’d easily get enough to build another one, or something even better.” she smiled helping Aubrey to her feet. 

“A swimming pool with sharks!” Lilly whispered. As the team took one more look around before walking away from the rubble on the ground where a wonderfully weird and dysfunctional family was formed.

“Oh let’s like make it a concert hall and I can pay homage to all the famous Amy’s out there. I do great impressions.” Amy boasted.

“Uh let’s keep thinking of ideas.” Aubrey replied, “although, two really great ideas.”

“Wait,” Stacie asked, stopping the group in their tracks “where are we sleeping tonight?”

“Oh I know a great hostel nearby.” Jesse began as they continued to walk away from the Bella base.

“Please no.” Beca laughed.

As the group walked further into the distance. The base that housed ten assassins who loved one another for years became just a distant memory as they began to work out their future. 

____________________________________________

**Four Years Later**

Beca walked through the door of her apartment in Atlanta. She sighed loudly and threw her bag onto the couch. 

“Hey what’s wrong?” A voice rang from the bedroom. “Bad day in work?”

“Well it turns out I have nothing to say, which is label speak for I suck” she didn’t know why but her eyes were filling up with tears. 

“What?” Beca stared at her girlfriend walking towards her. Seeing her face always brightened Beca’s day even if it was just a bit. “Babe, you are the most talented person I know. Plus you have that song with Em right?”

“I do but it's not finished and since she went to college a year after me it’s a bit hard to get a grasp on her.”

“If residual heat keep being dicks to you, why don’t you join the force? Aubrey would be happy to have you.”

“As great an offer that is, I’ll have to pass I don’t want to be a cop no offence.”

“You’re lucky I love you, and I’m not a cop Becs I’m a detective, they’re actually better than cops” she winked. 

“I’m just glad you have a legal job” Beca laughed. “you know I can tell people my girlfriend is a police detective rather than an assassin, which by the way, did you ever tell the insurance company what the new precinct was originally?”. 

“No, and don’t you dare tell!” Chloe laughed. 

Beca’s eyes wandered to the table in front of her. She smiled seeing the bridal magazines open in full view. “Yeah about the wedding, does my dad really have to come?”

“Well it would be nice to be introduced to him at some point.” she giggled.

“But, would Jesse and Aubrey really want my dad at their wedding?”

“Jesse said he wants to invite all Trebles because well we made a truce with them after our little war. I mean sure we took out half their base but they understood Alice was corrupt in her ways. Maybe we didn't go about it correct but we did what we had to do at the end of the day. ”

“Yeah they weren't very happy when we wiped out half their base, Bumper was going nuts.”

“But didn’t he sleep with Amy a bit later? And then Ben found Emily, see? A truce has been formed, besides we have Trebles on the force too, it’s not a big deal anymore.”

“Fine I’ll invite my dad to our best friends’ wedding!” Beca spoke rolling her eyes. 

“Speaking of weddings.” Chloe beamed locking eyes with Beca.

"-Don't!" Beca replied scrunching her face.

“I can’t wait for ours.” 

“Keep dreaming Beale that isn’t happening any day soon.”

“You’ll come around.” Chloe smiled,  
“I won’t” Beca grimaced.

“Alright, let’s go moody we have a dinner reservation for seven.” 

“Moody? Really?” Beca laughed.

Chloe smiled and pressed her lips to Beca’s. “Love you.” She gushed kissing the smaller girl once more. "Ready?" she smiled grabbing her jacket. 

"Just hang here for a sec I have to just grab my jacket. It's in our bedroom." 

Chloe nodded and patiently waited as she watched Beca walk to their room. She grabbed her jacket and looked all around quickly. She opened the bedside drawer and took out a box. She opened it and stared at the ring before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. She closed the box and placed it in her coat pocket as she quickly joined Chloe outside their apartment. Chloe took her hand and they walked down the street together. Chloe unaware they were about to start a new chapter in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys that's it. Thank you so much for the support and feedback. Also sorry this took ages to update. I had issues with my job and then I quit and got a new job and it's been a mess gahh life right?. Anywho I'm kinda thinking about doing a part 2 to this story. Detective Beale and her record producer girlfriend- well fiancé has a good ring to it right? Let me know if you'd like to see a part 2 and I'll get to planning. 
> 
> Thank you all so much again and thank you for the support.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading my first chapter. This is my first Bechloe fic and first fic on this site. Let me know what you think feedback is always welcome.


End file.
